AIME NOUS !
by zariapotter
Summary: Stiles aime Derek mais ne compte pas lui dire un jour de peur que Derek ne le tue, mais tout change lors d'une soirée qu'ils passent ensemble MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Je me réveille ce matin avec une drôle d'impression. Je me repasse la nuit dernière en boucle dans la tête, je n'arrive pas à me reconnaître, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été cette personne.**

**Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait, je ne comprends même pas ce qui a pu me pousser à accepter de sortir avec mon meilleur ami alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il avait aussi invité sa fiancée Allison Argent.**

**Scott avait enfin sauté le pas en la demandant en mariage deux semaines après que la meute de Derek gagne contre celle des alphas. J'étais sincèrement heureux pour Scott, il mérite un peu de bonheur lui aussi malgré la méfiance de Derek contre les Argent – la tante de Alison a tout de même tuer toute sa famille, c'était compréhensible – n'empêche qu'il pourrait faire plus confiance à Allison, elle nous a vachement aidé lorsque grand-père Argent s'est transformé en une créature sanguinaire.**

**Mais bon, revenons sur cette soirée qui me cause autant de soucis, on peut même parler de chagrin. Mon rêve vient de se terminer après avoir à peine commencé. Je n'arrête pas d'y repenser. Pourtant, tout avait si bien débuté.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Je me prépare à sortir pour aller à cette stupide fête que Lydia a organisé en l'honneur de son Jackson adoré. Ce mec me fout la trouille depuis qu'il traîne avec Derek-bad-boy-sexy-Hale.**

**Ils sont carrément collés, quand on en voit un l'autre n'est jamais bien loin. Derek est très fier de son premier bêta, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux de la relation qu'il y a entre eux. Oui, je l'avoue haut et fort – même si ce n'est que dans ma tête – que je suis raide dingue de mon petit loup grognon, j'ai nommé Derek Hale.**

**Je me suis rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pour lui quand il s'est retrouvé paralysé à cause de l'attaque de Jackson, alors transformé en Kanima, pendant que j'essayais de le garder hors de l'eau à la piscine pour qu'il ne coule pas et évite de se noyer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il claque aussi bêtement.**

**C'est à ce moment là que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre en sachant que lui n'était plus alors j'ai supporté la douleur et la morsure du froid pendant des heures juste pour qu'il soit sauf malgré les menaces de Derek qui me promettait mille morts et souffrances différentes. Il a eu de la chance que je sois fou de lui sinon je l'aurais bien laissé se noyer sans pitié, mais bon, je l'aime plus que tout.**

**Enfin je suis devant l'entrée de la maison de Lydia, je rentre sans sonner puisque de toute façon, personne ne serait venu m'ouvrir vu le volume de la sono. Il y a un monde pas possible et une chaleur à crever, je me demande si ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de rentrer chez moi mais comme j'ai promis a Scott de venir... En parlant de lui, où peut-il bien être ? Sûrement avec Alison.**

**Je regarde un peu partout, cherchant mon meilleur ami avec l'espoir de le retrouver dans cette soirée de débauché. Non mais, ils n'ont pas honte d'échanger leur salive et lot de microbes devant tout le monde ? Je me demande quel plaisir les gens ont à boire autant jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de rien le lendemain.**

**Plus la soirée avance, moins je doute de retrouver Scott. En passant devant une chambre, un mec me propose un verre que j'accepte sans grande conviction. Je pars vers le salon en le remerciant. Il fait une chaleur d'enfer, du coup je bois le contenu du verre cul sec, ma gorge semble si sèche. Je veux me lever mais je tiens plus debout. Je n'ai pourtant pas bu d'alcool.**  
**Je vois Derek dans un coin avancer en vacillant vers moi.**

**« T'es pas avec ton petit copain Scott ? » Grogne l'alpha.**

**« Non, je crois qu'il n'est pas venu finalement, il a dû se dire qu'une soirée tranquille chez lui avec Allison était mieux que de venir faire la fête avec tout le monde. Pas que je m'en plaigne mais il aurait pu me prévenir, comme ça je ne me serais pas retrouvé comme un idiot à le chercher dans tous les coins de cette putain de baraque, je veux dire... Hum, Derek, dis-moi, pourquoi les loups sont si proches les uns des autres ? Je veux dire, par exemple, toi et Jackson, vous... »**

**« La ferme, Stiles, ou je t'arrache la gorge avec mes crocs. T'es saoulant. »**

**« T'es pas drôle mon pote. Allez, lâche-toi un peu, monsieur l'alpha coincé ! »**

**« Bon, ça suffit, je te ramène chez toi. »**

**Derek me tire à sa suite et je le suis sans dire un mot. Le trajet jusqu'à chez se déroule dans le silence total. Arrivés devant chez moi, Derek me porte jusqu'à dans ma chambre, mon corps est tellement chaud que j'ai envie de retirer tous mes vêtements... Non, j'ai envie que ce soit lui qui me les retire, je veux sentir sa peau contre la mienne, c'est une question de besoin. Je sens que si je ne fais rien, je vais me briser en mille morceaux. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.**

**Quand nous sommes dans ma chambre en désordre, je trébuche et m'étale comme une masse sur mon lit. Derek tombe une moi, il est lourd bordel. Je veux lui dire de se relever mais je me rends compte que ses yeux me regardent avec envie. Ou bien je me trompe ? Ils sont tellement beaux, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du mien. Je lève mon visage sans m'en rendre réellement compte et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à la série teen wolf.

Rating : euh M

Couple : Derek/Stiles

Note de l'auteur : euh merci pour les reviews c'est super gentil, enfin c'est ma première fic et je suis nouvelle sur ce site, je n'ai pas de beta donc désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison ce n'est pas mon point fort, bon je ne vous embête plus bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 2

Les lèvres de Derek avaient un goût d'alcool mélangé avec du coca, le baissé était sauvage, le jeune humain répondit avec la même ardeur que le loup malgré quelques maladresses c'était son premier après tout. Enfin il accédait à son rêve Stiles se sentit lui pousser des ailes et des millions de papillons virevolter dans son ventre.

Stiles avait tellement chaud, des frissons lui parcourait tout le corps, il était si excité qu'il avait cru jouir quand la main de l'alpha se glissa sous son tee shirt pour caresser doucement sa peau, il cru mourir lorsque le loup entrepris de passer sa langue le long de son coup si fin et tendre.

La chaleur humide que Derek laissait après le passage de sa langue le brûlait, sa peau semblait si sensible, il gémit de plaisir quand l'alpha souffla sur un de ses tétons ce qui fit sourire Derek, dire qu'il était surpris que Stiles réponde à ses avances, il s'était préparait à un refus catégorique venant de lui, son loup avait pété un câble quand il l'avait vu à la soirée il était tellement beau avec son pantalon qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses et ses jambes si parfaite, il trouvait Stiles à son goût.

Stiles avait envie que Derek le touche partout avec ses mains, sa bouche, son corps. L'alpha retira les vêtements de son partenaire il ne restait que son boxer, le future amant et petit ami comme l'espérait Stiles avait déjà retiré les siennes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le jeune humain le trouvait si beau avec son corps musclé, un vrai dieu grec, son regard se remplit de désir et d'anticipation.

Derek remonta et emprisonna les lèvres de l'hyperactif, c'était si bon le contact de leurs virilités même à travers le tissu, il migra vers l'oreille du lycéen et murmura.

"Stiles j'ai envie de toi, s'il te plaît …. je"

Une décharge électrique traversa la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune en entendant cette demande

"Oui j'en ai envie aussi Derek. Fais moi l'amour comme tu ne l'as jamais fais mais sois doux … c'est ….c'est ma première fois." Dit-il tout rouge.

Derek ce doutait bien que Stiles devait être vierge son odorat de lycanthrope pouvais même sentir sa pureté et ça l'excitait d'avantage. Il le voulait si fort que ça en devenait douloureux, il savait que cette nuit serait la seule qu'il passerait avec son amour, il avait découvert ses sentiments pour le lycéen quelques semaines après la victoire contre la meute des alphas mais il y avait cette chose qui l'empêchait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il décida donc de profiter de cette nuit et la rendre inoubliable, il lui dira la vérité plus tard et il s'en voulait déjà de la peine qu'il aller causer chez son tendre amour.

L'alpha migra vers le torse de Stiles en lui faisant des petits bisous papillons tout le long de son coup fin arrivé au niveau du téton il donna un coup de langue sur le bouton de chaire rose durcis et le suçota délicatement Stiles gémis doucement le non de Derek, ce qui fit sourire le lycanthrope, l'excita encore plus.

Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête, son amant avait pris sa virilité dans sa bouche et la lécha de toute sa longueur puis suçota le bout rougis par le plaisir.

"Derek arrête je… je vais …. Ahhhh … je vais venir."

L'alpha mit ses doigts devant la bouche du plus jeune, il ouvrit la bouche et suça en planta son regard dans les yeux de Derek, son cœur rata un battement, Stiles ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était irrésistible et excitant un vrai appel à la luxure Derek du se calmer pour ne pas laisser son loup sortir pour réclamer Stiles.

Après avoir jugé que ses doigts était assez lubrifié avec la salive de son partenaire, il en glissant un dans l'intimité du jeune homme en prenant beaucoup de précaution pour lui faire le mon de mal possible, le corps du lycéen se figea à causse de la douleur, Stiles avait mal mais ce n'était pas insupportable, il pensait au plaisir qui aller bientôt traverser tout son corps.

Il rajouta un deuxièmes doigts puis un troisièmes quand il jugea qu'il l'avait assez bien préparer à sa venu, Derek retira ses doigts, se mit à genou entre les jambes écartés de Stiles puis se présenta devant son entré, il commença à le pénétrer doucement, le jeune homme était tellement étroit qu'il cru venir avant même que tout son sexe soit complétement à l'intérieure le corps de Stiles se crispa à l'intrusion soudaine de quelque chose de plus gros beaucoup plus imposant que les doigts de Derek. Il s'immobilisa le plus possible pour laisser le temps à Stiles de l'habituer.

" Bouge s'il te plait ….ahhhh"

" o…ouiiiiii…. "

Il commença des long et langoureux va et viens en douceur, des larmes coulaient sur les joue ronde rougis par le plaisir, Derek les essuya avec ses mains et embrassa son vis-à-vis avec passion, son amant entoura sa taille avec les jambes accentua et facilita les coups de reins de plus en plus profond.

" Plus…hhhh …. Derek…"

" hhhh oui "

" vite… plus ahhhhhh fo… fort Dereeeeek ahhhhhhhh"

Il accéda à sa demande allant de plus en plus vite et bien en profondeur, dans un énième coup de rein Stiles cria si fort son plaisir, Derek venant de trouver son point sensible, il continua à pilonner cette endroit qui faisait grimper le plus jeune au septième ciel.

" ne t'arrêt pas….. hhhhhh AAAHHHH….. C'est tro… trop bon ahhh ouiiiiiiiii…."

" Stiles tu es trop bon et tellement étroit, j'ai l'impression de me consumer tu es si chaud."

La voix de Stiles était si belle, elle murmurait le nom de Derek comme une litanie sans fin. Le loup sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir, il pris le sexe de Stiles dans sa main et enclencha des mouvements de pompe, celui-ci joui dans un long cri, Derek sentit Stiles se resserrer autour de lui, il se libera à l'intérieur de son amour avec un grognement presqu'animal. Il s'allongea à coter de Stiles, ce dernier viens s'installer sur lui sa tête dans son coup, un bras a travers son torse et ferma les yeux. Un murmure ensommeillé fit battre le corps de Derek à tout rompre

"je t'aime Derek"

il baissa la tête ainsi il pu remarquer que Stiles dormait, son regard s'assombrit de tristesse, il pensait déjà au réveil. Il murmura pour lui-même un je t'aime lointain qui mourut au bout de ses lèvres et une unique larme roula sur sa joue.

Fin du chapitre c'est mon premier lemon vous en pensez quoi ? Je me cache ou pas ?

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

NDA 1: alors dsl pour avoir pris tout ce temps mais bon je me suis fais choppé par mon père entrain d'écrire un lemon et résultat plus d'ordi depuis la dernière fois et ma fic supprimé pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff donc il faut que je réécrive tout et c'est trop chiant mais bon c'est pas grave. Pffffff les parents ils ne comprennent rien à rien.

NDA 2 : je me suis rendu compte que les deux premiers chapitre que j'ai publié étaient enfaite les brouillons de ce que je voulais publier donc je vais les corriger dés que j'aurais du temps encore dsl.

je n'ai toujours pas de beta donc attention au fautes dsl.

Derek/Stiles

Ils ne sont pas à moi DOMAGE. BON LECTURE

CHAPITRE TROIS

Stiles se réveilla tout seul dans son grand lit, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Il avait passé la nuit avec Derek. Comment aller-il se comporter avec lui ? Sont-ils ensemble maintenant ? Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime et les questions défilaient à une vitesse incroyable dans sa tête.

Il regarda à gauche, la ou devait se trouver l'alpha et la place était étonnamment vite et froide ce qui prouvait qu'il était partis depuis un long moment. Stiles avait peur de comprendre la signification de l'absence du loup, il inspecta la pièce son regard tomba sur un mot collé à son écran d'ordinateur, il descendit de son lit avança fébrilement il lu la note et son visage se décomposa.

POV STILES

Je me retrouve comme un con dans une chambre vide avec un post it dans la main tu es vraiment un idiot Stiles, comment tu peux croire intéresser un mec comme Derek, parce qu'il a passé la nuit à te baisser comme une chienne en chaleur que tu rêve déjà du grand amour, maintenant que te reste-il hein? Tu lui as offert ta virginité et lui il te laisse un mot et qu'elle mot « oublie » ça veut dire quoi, il aurait pu écrire une phrase au moins, il a pris son pied hier soir je mérite bien un paragraphe mais apparemment non, je voudrais bien oublier que je l'aime mais je ne peux pas et j'en crève, je dois être maudit enfaite je ne suis pas fait pour être aimé.

Quand on regarde bien ma courte vie j'ai vécu un amour à sens unique avec Lydia et au moment ou je l'oublie et tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre le résultat et le même, je suis condamné à vivre des amours à sens unique quelle fatalisme, je devrais peut être pensé à devenir prêtre en plus je ne fais que aider les autres et eux ne me remercie jamais. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose de d'habitude. Je suis trop sympa.

Je me sens si fatigué, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train, il n'y est pas allé de main morte ce salop. Tiens mon téléphone sonne je n'ai pas envie de parler mais si je ne réponds pas la personne qui m'appel va savoir qu'il se passe quelque chose. Bon pffff quand il faut y aller.

« Hey mec tu dors encore, désolé pour hier soir on est finalement resté chez moi pour passer une soirée tranquille. »

« Pas grave Scott c'est pas comme s'il c'était passé quelque chose d'intéressant » _je me suis juste fais prendre par un connard de loup garou mais tout va bien._

« Ok mec on se voit une autre fois alors et encore désolé »

« Pas de problème a plus. »

Je pose mon mobile et jette un regard circulaire dans ma chambre, je devrais peut être mettre un peut d'ordre, mais j'en ai pas envie.

Je m'allonge et regarde le plafond, je pense à lui, à ses caresses sur mon corps il avait l'air si doux et sincère, je remarque que je pleure ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps plus exactement depuis la mort de ma mère si elle était toujours la elle m'aurait conseillé sur ceux que je devrais faire avec Derek, j'ai tellement mal que mon cœur va exploser si je ne fais rien pour calmer cette douleur je devrais peut être parler à Derek de vive voix pour qu'on s'explique plus clairement sur tout cela. Je prends mon mobile et lui envoie un sms.

« Il faut qu'il se voit pour parler d'hier soir, c'est très important pour moi qu'on mette les choses au point. »

Quelques minutes plus tard je reçois sa réponse et une colère sourde gronde en moi j'ai envie de lui mettre mon point dans sa face de loup mal léché d'alpha. Je sens tout les fibres de mon corps prêt à lui faire la peau, mes membres commencent à trembler et la rage me submerge, je descends de mon lit en titubant je me rattrape sur mon bureau pour évité de tomber et me rompre le cou par la même occasion, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Je sens une immense douleur parcourir tout mon être, je regarde mes ongles qui s'allonge pour former des griffes mais que m'arrive-il ?

Je me précipite vers mon lit et attrape mon portable pour appeler Scott. Lorsqu'il me dit qu'il arrive je sers mon mobile contre moi et me couche sous les draps et ferme les yeux pour apaiser la douleur. Peut être que Derek m'avait mordu ou griffé assez fort hier soir. Je pris pour que se ne soie pas le cas, je ne veux pas être un loup je ne veux pas être encore plus attaché à lui que je ne le suis déjà.

Scott arrive complètement paniqué par l'appel de Stiles.

« Hey mec ça va se passe ? »

« …. »

« Oh mon pote ça va ? »

« Scott je crois que je suis comme toi »

« Comment ça comme moi ? Je ne comprends rien »

« Ah j'oublié que tu peux être stupide parfois pffff je suis un loup comme toi, j'ai failli me transformer ce matin. »

« HEIN ! Mais… mais… quoi ? »

« En plus d'être bête tu es sourd, je croyais que la lycanthropie améliorait les aptitudes des gens, mais je pense que c'est juste pour le physique le reste ben c'est nada, que dalle….. »

« Stiles arrête tu t'es transformé mais comment ? Qui t'as fais ça ? »

Scott me regarde incrédule, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire c'est mon meilleur ami mais me comprendra-il ou pas ? Mais si je ne lui en parle pas à lui à qui je le pourrais merde je suis coincé la bon c'est mon meilleur pote c'est son boulot de me soutenir ça doit aller dans les deux sens non.

« Ce matin je me suis mis en colère parce que j'ai couché avec Derek je l'aime plus que tout et lui il s'en fout de moi, il m'a juste baissé pour se vider, connard et après je voulais m'expliquer avec lui mais il m'a envoyé balader avec un sms horrible et j'ai sentis une haine me submerger et j'ai commencé à me transformer.

« Tu as couché avec Derek, tu es gay ? »

« Je viens de te dire que j'ai failli me transformer en loup-garou et toi tout ce que tu as retenu c'est que j'ai couché avec Derek. T'es pas croyable. »

« Ok mec désolé mais ça me fais un choque et mais je croyais que Derek était fiancé ? Ben dans tout les cas tu ne sens pas comme un loup ton odeur n'est pas normal, c'est étrange on dirait un mélange de ton odeur et…..

Je n'écoutais plus ce que racontait mon meilleur ami Derek était fiancé je ne le savais même pas, j'ai servis comme bouche trou sa fait putain de mal, je me sens de nouveau en colère comme ce matin et je. …

« Hé Stiles merde tes yeux son rouge putain »

« Je ne veux pas me transformer Scott c'est horrible et sa fait super mal. »

« Tu as écouté pfffje sais pas ce qui t'arrive mon pote mais t'es pas un loup tu sens bizarre ton odeur est étrange mais tu ne sens pas comme un loup on devrait allez voir le docteur…. »

« NON enfin…. Je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant si ils te posent des questions sur mon odeur dit leur que tu ne sais pas 'il te plait mon pote. »

« Ok mais si ça empire tu me promets de m'en parler on trouvera une solution ensemble ok ? »

« D'ac »

Quelques minutes plus tard Scott est partie, je reste seul avec ma tristesse, j'avais besoin de Derek plus que jamais, je m'en fous qu'il soie fiancé merde je l'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que mon père. Mes larmes recommencent à couler je m'allonge doucement pour ne pas réveiller la douleur du bas de mon dos et tombe lentement dans les bras de Morphée en me disant que l'avenir ne pourrait pas me réserver plus pire que ça.

Voilà A LA PROCHAINE POUR LA SUITE MERCIIII


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, voici la suite**

**Merci pour tout les et je vous rappelle que c'est ma première fic donc dsl si il y a des incohérences surtout dites le moi que je puisse m'amélioré. **

**MOI SADIQUE ! Pas du tout lol**

**Un grand merci à Llyorena pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre**

**Bonne lecture a tous**

**Chapitre 4**

**Stiles était devant le hangar ou la meute se réunissait, ils y avaient un entraînement cette après midi, on était samedi et cela faisait deux semaines que Derek et lui avaient passés la nuit ensemble. Depuis ils ne c'étaient pas revu et Stiles était venu exprès pour s'expliquer avec l'alpha.**

**Il voulait tellement le voir, le toucher. Stiles avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit, à peine entré qu'il remarqua que tout les regards étaient tournés vers lui, ils avaient tous un air surpris.**

**Le jeune homme entra et se dirigea à l'endroit ou se trouvait Derek, son meilleur ami s'inquiétait de sa présence ici depuis quinze jours il refusait de venir au entraînement et là il débarquait d'un coup comme ça, il avait le pressentiment que tout ça n'était pas bon du tout ça allait dégénérer c'était presque sur.**

**« Mettez-vous par deux et appliquez ce que je vous ai dis »**

**Tous les bêta partirent et commencèrent à combattre à deux sur des techniques que Derek a du leur expliquer.**

**« Tiens un revenant » grogna l'alpha**

**« Salut il faut qu'on parle toi et moi tu as des explications à me donner » répliqua calmement Stiles.**

**« Je ne te doit rien du tout » rétorqua vivement le plus âgé.**

**« Comment ça, tu te fous de moi c'est ça, dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix je te rappel que je t'ai rien demandé c'est toi qui es venu vers moi l'autre soir, c'est toi qui m'a proposé de me raccompagner alors que je ne me sentais pas bien, c'est toi qui a couché avec moi alors que apparemment tu es fiancé pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis ? Tu …**

**« La ferme Stiles sinon je vais t'arrach … » coupa Derechef**

**« Je n'ai pas peur de toi l'alpha grognon, c'est fini l'époque ou je te laissais me plaquer partout et tes menaces à la con tu sais ou tu peux te les mettre »**

**« Fais attention Stiles, je peux me mettre en colère ! » menaça Derek les yeux rouge.**

**Stiles voyais bien que l'alpha étais en colère mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la sienne, cet idiot ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il voulait juste une explication ? Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui contrairement à d'habitude.**

**« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu écartes si facilement les cuisses tu ne peux que t'en prendre a toi-même. » dit le brun en serrant les dents**

**« Qu… »**

**« Tu croyais quoi que j'allais me mettre à sortir avec toi, sache une chose je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et même si je n'avais personne je n'irais certainement pas avec toi »**

**Stiles le regarda abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, une larme de rage couler sur sa joue gauche, ses doigts se serrèrent de toute ses forces. Il sentit comme une énergie nouvelle envahir sa main qui se leva et partit toute seul sur la mâchoire de son interlocuteur qui se retrouva projeté contre le mur et passa à travers.**

**Un silence religieux tomba dans le hangar personne ne bougeait, ils avaient tous le regard rivé sur Stiles. Scott fut le premier à bouger en une seconde il était devant son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, les yeux dans le vide. **

**Le loup compris qu'il devait le faire sortir de la sans trop tarder parce qu'il risquait de se faire attaquer par la meute, mais il ne faisait aucun mouvement.**

**« Stiles ça va ? »**

**Comme s'il sortait d'un songe, Stiles se retourna vers les autres loups ses yeux rouge sang les toisait avec colère.**

**« Le prochain qui ouvre sa bouche aura droit au même sort, je veux bien être gentil et vous aider mais ils ne faut pas me prendre pour un con »**

**Sur cette dernière déclaration glaciale, il tourna les talons suivit par Scott.**

**De l'autre coté du hangar, Derek se leva un peu sonné, il se demandait ce qui venait de se passer, il parlait avec Stiles et d'un coup il se retrouvait projeté contre une cloison. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la couleur de ses yeux et sa force qui semblait être supérieur à la sienne, mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais. On aurait dit un Alpha. **

**Derek se repassait la nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble dans sa tête et à aucun moment il n'avait perdu le contrôle, son loup voulait Stiles pour une raison qui lui échappait, certes il aimait Stiles, mais il était déjà engagé avec quelqu'un qui se trouvait être sa compagne.**

**Les dangers était loin derrière eux et il voulait juste faire renaître la famille Hale de ses cendre en fondant une famille avec sa promise. Le problème c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever Stiles de sa tête et ça devenait étrange, pour en rajouter il fallait qu'il découvre pourquoi le jeune lycéen se transformait mystérieusement.**

**Pendant ce temps Stiles était au volant de sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, il ne se sentait pas bien, sa tête était lourde, une envie inexplicable de dormir l'assaillie. Il tombait littéralement de fatigue.**

**Scott s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami, la pâleur de son visage accentuait les cernes immenses sous ses yeux, le jeune humain avait un air maladif.**

**« Tu devrais aller voir le docteur Deaton, t'as l'air pas bien. »**

**« Je suis en pleine forme, j'ai rarement était en forme qu'aujourd'hui »**

**« Depuis quand tu envoie Derek dans le décor toi ? Tu te rends compte que la meute aurait pu t'attaquer ? »**

**« Je sais, mais il m'a carrément traité de pute, alors je me suis mis en colère et c'est partis comme ça, je ne voulais même pas le frappé, c'est juste arrivé, il n'avait qu'a pas m'insulter bien fais pour lui. » répliqua Stiles**

**« Si il s'en prends à toi la prochaine fois qu'il te verra? » demanda son meilleur ami.**

**« C'est la fin de l'année Scott, on a la final Lacrosse à jouer lundi et la remise de diplôme mardi puis mon père m'accompagne dans ma nouvelle ville me dis pas que tu as oublié ? »**

**« Non!»**

**« Mouais bon je te dépose chez toi ou on se fait une soirée entre meilleur pote »**

**« Euh… je préfère rester avec toi, sa fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble en plus tu pars loin, on n'a tous pris une fac pas trop loin sauf toi pff » soupira le loup**

**« Oui je sais tu me le rappel tout le temps, dommage j'aurai pu transplaner ou prendre un portoloin »**

**« T'es bête »**

**« Je sais mais j'avais besoin de délirer un peut, tu veux pas qu'on se passe toute la saga Harry Potter ce soir ? »**

**« Mmmm si tu veux »**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la maison du shérif, ils ne remarquèrent pas la personne qui souriait amusé comme s'il avait écouté la conversation des deux jeunes hommes.**

**Il avait été envoyé pas le doyen de Yale pour ce renseigner sur l'un des dix étudiants boursiers et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se rendant compte de ce dernier était accompagné d'un loup.**

**Le doyen allait être très content de sa découverte. L'inconnu démarra sa voiture avec un petit rictus d'amusement et quitta la rue. Les 4 prochaines années allaient être divertissantes.**

**Dans la petite maison deux lycéens s'amusaient sans se soucier que l'un d'eux allé voir sa vie être bouleversé à jamais de plusieurs manières.**

**La suite au prochain chapitre**

**Le prochain chapitre expliquera ce qui arrive a notre hyperactif préféré. **

**J'ai pensé que je pourrais faire un chapitre pour une année de fac et résumé juste l'essentiel. Donc pas de Derek avant au moins cinq chapitre.**

**A bientôt **


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : désolé pour le retard, on a eu quelques problèmes techniques. Pour me faire pardonner je posterais un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. Bon trêve de bavardage bonne lecture à tous. MERCI A TOUS

CHAPITRE CINQ

Cela faisait à peu près deux semaines que Stiles était arrivé à New York. La première semaine avait été la plus dure, ses amis lui manquaient, son père encore plus. Il pensait se chercher un petit boulot histoire de se faire un peu d'argent de poche et se nourrir. Son père n'étant pas bien riche, il préférait se débrouiller seul comme un grand.

Mais il était forcé d'avouer que trouver un travail et assumer ses cours à venir sera carrément impossible, le département de médecine de Yale n'était pas de la rigolade. Il faudra travailler dur pour pouvoir garder sa bourse d'étude, il était hors de question qu'il la perde.

Heureusement qu'il avait pu s'installer dans le petit appart fourni par l'université à son arrivée, il avait voulu quitter au plus vite sa chère petite ville afin de ne pas courir le risque de croiser Derek. Stiles l'aimait toujours mais ne pouvait oublier le mal qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il avait peur au plus profond de ses tripes, il sentait que quelque chose clochait chez lui.

Tous les matins depuis une semaine, Stiles se réveillait en sursaut avec une douleur qui lui vrillait tout le corps, ses muscles étaient courbaturés. Il se trainait pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude afin de les détendre un peu.

Il ne le dira jamais (car il ne veut pas l'admettre lui-même) mais dans ses moments là, son corps se métamorphosait en partie. Ses ongles s'allongeaient, puis ses yeux devenaient rouges, … C'était moins douloureux que la première fois mais ça faisait quand même mal.

Il savait qu'il ne se transformait pas en loup, qu'avait-il alors ? Stiles se sentait fatigué, son mal de tête et la douleur à l'abdomen l'affaiblissait à tel point qu'il se couchait très tôt pour se lever très tard vers le milieu de l'après midi. Il faisait des efforts monstres pour sortir et chercher du boulot malgré tout. Il en avait par-dessus la tête.

Deux jours plus tôt il était parti consulter le médecin de la fac pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas chopé une saloperie, mais apparemment sa santé était au top.

Stiles s'ennuyait ferme cet après midi, c'était les vacances et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de rester sur l'ordi à faire des recherches sur le programme de première année en médecine. Il se disait qu'au moins à Beacon Hills, avec les affaires de meute et tout le reste, il ne trouvait jamais le temps de glander. Il ne voulait plus penser à ses amis et à tous ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

_ « Dans 5 ou 6 ans, j'aurais fini mes études et je pourrais rentrer. »_

Stiles ne voulait pas retourner chez lui avant d'avoir fini ses études et il s'était dit que s'il bossait à fond ses cours, il pourrait en avoir fini dans 6 ans.

_« D'après mes recherches, le programme de première année devrait être super simple donc aucun soucis à se faire, mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Je travaillerais dur quand même, il se peut que j'ai quelques surprises et il ne faut surtout pas que je perde ma bourse ! Pfff, imagine ce qui arriverait, je serais obligé de rentrer, je ne veux … »_

Stiles comme à son habitude parlait tout seul. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, il ne connaissait personne ici, du moins, pas encore. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année devant lui, et il ne ressemblait pas à un étudiant. Le bâtiment où il se trouvait ne logeait que des premières années.

Il le regarda avec méfiance, l'homme n'avait pas l'air dangereux, loin de là. Mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir quoi que ce soit de ce type, c'était plutôt étrange. Stiles était étonné, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui, elle lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son visiteur.

-Monsieur Stilinski ?

-Vous êtes ?

L'homme lui fit un sourire de top model en dentifrice. Il était assez grand, en tout cas plus que Stiles de 20 bons centimètres, des cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient en bas de la nuque. Il portait un costume très bien taillé qui lui allait à ravir et mettait ses muscles en valeur, sans trop exagérer. Stiles se disait qu'il n'était pas mal.

-Je m'appelle James Harris, je suis l'assistant de monsieur Evans, le doyen.

-Euh… j'ai fait quelque chose pour que vous veniez me parler ? Paniqua Stiles. Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas sorti d'ici, donc je n'y suis pour rien… Ne me retirez pas ma bourse, j'en …

-Je vous rassure que vous n'êtes accusé de rien du tout, le coupa t'il, le doyen voudrait juste s'entretenir avec vous, rien de plus, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Vous êtes sur ? Parce que je ne suis pas bien riche, je ne veux pas retourner chez moi avant même d'avoir commencé les cours. Ça serait trop la honte, vous imaginez ?

-Oui, sur et certain, maintenant pouvez vous me suivre ?

-J'arrive

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles se trouvait devant le doyen. Lui qui n'était pas facilement impressionnable, eh bien là, il se sentait tout petit face à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un homme d'un certain âge à la silhouette imposante, élégant, il se dégageait de lui une autorité naturelle mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Le doyen avait un regard pénétrant, Stiles trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Harrison Ford, l'acteur d'Indiana Jones.

Stiles se demandait quand même ce qu'il faisait dans le bureau du doyen. Il espérait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave.

-Monsieur Stilinski, commença le doyen, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, j'ai ouïe dire que vous étiez un excellent élève au lycée, donc prometteur. On m'a aussi rapporté que vous aviez consulté le docteur Henry.

-Oui monsieur, répandit Stiles, je ne me sentais pas très bien, je voulais savoir si tout était en ordre. Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas, poursuivit le doyen, le docteur vous a fait une prise de sang afin de voir si vous n'étiez pas atteins d'un quelconque virus. J'ai pris connaissance des résultats et ils sont un peu troublants, en tout cas pour une personne qui ne connait pas l'existence des lycanthropes.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur, s'alarma Stiles. Tout le monde sait que les loups-garous ne sont qu'un mythe inventé pour faire peur aux gens !

Stiles avait peur que le doyen prévienne les autorités. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à la meute de Derek à cause de sa négligence car il n'avait pas fait attention.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta de le rassurer le doyen, je sais que vous n'êtes pas un loup. Mais vos amis de Beacon Hills, eux, le sont. Je me suis renseigné avant votre arrivée. Monsieur Stilinski, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux juste vous aider car vous en avez besoin. Comme je vous l'ai dit au début, j'ai ici les résultats de vos analyses de sang et ce que j'ai à vous annoncer n'est pas très courant, ça peut vous choquer, mais sachez que c'est déjà arrivé et que c'est normal.

-Vous m'inquiétez monsieur le doyen, que m'arrive t'il ?

-Ne vous en faites pas. Restez calme. C'est au contraire un heureux événement. Félicitations ! Vous êtes enceint de six semaines.

Stiles, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte formant un joli « O », tomba dans les pommes. Heureusement, monsieur Harris le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-je trouve qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris, dit le doyen avec un petit sourire.

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce nouveau chapitre.

La suite au prochain chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: enfin le chapitre six est la après tout ce temps.

CHAPITRE SIX

Stiles se réveilla environ vingt minutes plus tard. Il était un peu désorienté. Il se trouvait dans une grande chambre qui devait faire la même superficie de son appartement.

La pièce était richement décoré mais semblait impersonnel donc il se disait que personne n'occupait cette chambre en temps normal. Le lit grand à baldaquin était confortable. Le matelas moelleux ainsi que les draps.

Il se demandait ou pouvait-il bien être pas dans sa minuscule petite chambre de son appart.

Le jour d'avant, il avait fait un rêve très étrange. Le doyen lui annonçait qu'il était enceint.

Stiles se mit à rire. Il se répétait que même dans ses rêves il racontait n'importe quoi.

Pov Stiles

Bon ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien dans ce lit mais il faut que je sache ce que je fais ici et surtout ou je suis exactement parce que mine de rien si je suis dans les embrouille il n'y a pas de meute qui pourrait venir à mon aide.

Stiles tu porte la poisse, ça n'arrive qu'à toi ce genre de chose. Bon par où je pourrais sortir? Pffffff t'es bête comme Scott mon pauvre Stiles, par la porte bien sûre.

Je me dirige donc vers la porte quand elle s'ouvre brusquement. J'ai un mouvement de recul et je reconnais les deux hommes devant moi, c'est ceux de mon rêve. Tien c'est étrange ! Ils sont habillés de la même manière que dans mon songe. S'en était un ? De rêve ?

Fin pov Stiles

- Ah notre jeune ami est réveillé, comment vous sentez vous ?

- Je vais bien, que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous ne vous rappelez de rien monsieur Stilinski ? Je vous ai annoncé que vous étiez enc…

- Donc ce n'était pas un rêve

Stiles avait parlé d'une voix blanche. Heureusement qu'il y avait une chaise à côté de lui il se laissa choir dessus lourdement sous le choc de cette révélation. Il avait peur de comprendre qu'il était tout à fait anormal depuis qu'il avait couché avec Derek mais cela voulait dire qu'il avait été engrossé par l'alpha.

Il ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. Devait-il être content parce qu'il était enceint du loup ou au contraire être dégouté parcequ'il était un homme ?

Comment était-ce possible de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait pas être enceint bon sang.

Il n'avait pas les organes pour ça puis une idée effroyable germa dans son esprit. Comment aller-il faire ? Le doyen était au courant. Il allait peut être le dénoncer, le virer de la fac, il sera l'objet d'étude des scientifique. Il était fichue, dans la merde, jusqu'au coup.

- Je crains que ce soit la réalité

- Vous allez faire quoi ? Me dénoncer ? Faire de moi une expérience ? Laissez-moi partir je ne veux pas que des gens sachent pour tout ça. C'est mon problème alors laissez-moi tranquille. débita Stiles sans respirer sous la défensive.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je veux juste vous aider. Vous savez je comprends la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

L'homme plus âgé regarda Stiles dans les yeux et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Le jeune homme recula sous la surprise.

- Vous êtes un alpha. Je ne savais pas que les meutes habitaient dans les grandes villes. dit Stiles sous le choque

- Vous seriez étonné du nombre de meute qui prennent comme territoire de grande ville comme New York mais sachez qu'ici c'est le territoire de ma meute donc vous ne craignez rien ils se contrôlent tous très bien.

- Si vous le dites. dit Stiles très sceptique en repensant au soi-disant contrôle de Derek.

- Enfaite je suis là parce que j'ai une proposition à vous faire pour vous protéger bien sûr.

- Et quelle est-elle ? demanda Stiles avec méfiance.

- Je vais être honnête avec vous, on ne peut pas se permettre que vous perdiez le contrôle de vous-même en plein cour donc on..

- Vous n'allez pas me renvoyé de chez moi ? Ce n'est pas juste j'ai mérité ma place dans cette université, vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Calmez-vous. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous virer mais vous ne pourrez pas suivre les cours avec les autres étudiants donc j'ai pensé que vous pourriez prendre des cours particulier. Évidement je prends tout en charge et pour vous faciliter encore plus la vie, parce que je vous assure que dans quelque semaine vous serez tellement fatigué que vous aurez envie de ne rien faire donc je vous propose de venir vivre ici même. Il y aura toujours une personne pour s'occuper de vous et bien sûr monsieur Harris sera à votre entière disposition.

- Qui me dis que je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Personne mais je suis ici pour vous aider, je ne peux pas vous obliger à me faire confiance c'est à vous de voir.

- Si vous voulez m'aider, enlevé moi cette chose qui grandit en moi, je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé à porter un enfant, je suis venu ici pour étudier pas pour autre chose alors si vous proposé de m'aider faite sortir cette chose maintenant sinon…sinon je…je

- Calmez-vous sinon vous allez faire une crise de panique et en plus dans votre état cela ne va rien arranger. Il est impossible de pratiquer un avortement sur un homme parce que le corps d'un homme n'est pas fait pour porter la vie les risques pour que vous mourriez pendant l'opération son de 95%.

- Un reste de 5%. Je veux que vous pratiquer cet IVG monsieur.

- Je serais dans l'obligation de prévenir votre famille dans le cas où vous ne sortirais pas sain et sauf de l'opération.

- Non c'est bon je ne veux pas que mon père sois au courant de cette histoire. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux rien dire à ma famille pour ce qui m'arrive que je l'accepte…..Ou somme-nous au faite ?

- On se trouve ici dans ma maison qui est juste à quelque minute de l'université et James est mon fils. D'après ce que j'ai entendu sur vous et après avoir bien étudié votre dossier j'ai vu que vous souhaitiez faire la première et les deuxièmes années de médecine en une seule.

Oui c'est exacte » affirma Stiles.

Stiles préférait parler d'autre chose. Il réfléchira après à un moyen de se débarrasser du parasite qui squatte son bide sans gêne.

- Vous êtes un garçon intelligent. Je pense qu'avec un peu de volonté vous réussiriez à inclure la troisième année et ainsi passé votre licence de médecine à la fin de l'année. Vous n'aurez a vous soucié de rien d'autre que du bon déroulement de votre grossesse et de vos études. Le reste, je m'en occupe.

- Pourquoi vous faite ça pour moi ?

Le jeune homme faisait mine d'être intéressé pour pouvoir avoir le champ libre et s'en débarrasser en toute tranquillité.

- Vous êtes un de mes étudiants d'autant plus que vous sentez le loup à plein nez même si vous n'en êtes pas un. Vous serez en danger dehors tout seul. Que les choses soient claire je n'attends rien de vous à part la réussite de vos études !

- Comment cela est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, je suis un homme donc comment c'est possible que je sois enceint ? Autant en profiter pour en savoir plus sur les loup garous se dit-il.

- Sachez que vous n'êtes pas le premier à qui cela arrive. C'est tout à fait normal en tant que compagnon d'un alpha de…

- Comment ça ? là il devait avouer qu'il était plus que surpris.

- Vous êtes bien le compagnon d'un alpha ?

- Non…..je…je…. il est fiancé on …on n'a juste passé une soirée ensemble ….

Stiles était paniqué. Il ne réalisait pas encore la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'on allait l'aider le coté matériel ne l'inquiétait plus il ne voulait pas que les gens sache pour lui, surtout pas Derek. Il lui avait fait trop de mal.

- C'est pas normal que tu sois enceinte de lui si tu n'es pas son compagnon. Depuis que les loups garous existent on a vu des cas comme le tien. C'est très rare mais n'empêche que c'est déjà arrivé et les lycanthropes trouve cela normal qu'un homme puisse enfanter seul un alpha qui a pour compagnon un homme humain ou un loup peut donner la vie. Personne ne sait comment expliquer une telle chose ! On pense que c'est pour éviter les guerres entre betas lorsque l'alpha ne peut pas avoir de descendance comme la condition d'alpha est héréditaire.

Satisfait par l'explication qu'on venait de lui donner, Stiles se disait que finalement il n'était pas anormal, que c'était naturel. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est le fait que Derek le rejet alors qu'il est censé être son

compagnon.

- Je suis encore fatigué, je voudrais me reposer et réfléchir à tout ça. Merci de me proposer votre aide, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sinon.

- On vous laisse vous reposer. James enverra quelqu'un chercher vos affaires et vous expliquera tout ce qu'il faut savoir et répondra à vos questions. Bonne après-midi.

- Merci à vous aussi.

Quand les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, Stiles se rallongea sur le lit. Après de longues heures passé à réfléchir sur tous ces événements qui lui tombaient dessus, il posa la paume de sa main sur son vente. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était enceint.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir pensé ne serai ce qu'une seconde, se débarrasser de son enfant, c'était le sien, à lui.

- Bonjour toi. J'espère que tu n'auras pas autant la poisse que moi. Je pendrais soins de toi comme la prunelle de mes yeux .Que nous réserve encore l'avenir ?

À des kilomètres de là un alpha grognon était perdu dans ses pensées à ressasser les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

alors?

a bientôt pour la suite


	7. Chapter 7

alors les personnages sont toujours pas à moi et BLABLABLA

Réponse review:

L Guest : je te rasure de suite que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic promis, pour les parutions je pense que je vais essayer une fois par semaine mais rien n'est sur à 100%. je n'ai par contre aucune idée de nombre de chapitre qu'aura ma fic mais je peux de dire qu'elle ne fera pas plus de 20 chapitres j'ai d'autre projets que j'ai envie de commencer.

voici la suite bonne lecture a tous...

Chapitre sept

Allongé sur le dos dans son lit Stiles réfléchissait à tout ce qui c'était passé ses dernier moiss.

Voilà six moiss aujourd'hui qu'il était enceint. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu s'en sortir sans l'aide de son doyen monsieur Evans qui était devenue un ami assez proche pour ne pas dire qu'il le voyait comme une sorte de grand père.

Il s'entendait super bien avec James, il se confiait souvent à lui. Un souvenir lui revint et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres devenu pulpeuse avec la grossesse.

FLASH BACK

Stiles était sur une table d'examen pour l'échographie de son troisième mois accompagné de James.

Le plus jeune se posait une question depuis qu'il avait rencontré le trentenaire mais il ne voulait pas paraitre trop curieux, même si l'autre homme lui avait déjà fait remarqué que la curiosité était un très vilain défaut. Il mourait d'envie de savoir donc il se lança.

- Dis James, tu ne connaitrais pas un professeur de chimie qui s'appelle Adrian Harris ?

- Non pourquoi ? répondit-il surpris

- Ben comme tu t'appel Harris je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être dans ta famille, qui sais ?

- Euh non je ne le connais pas mais tu sais le nom Harris est très rependu. C'est le nom de ma mère. Je préfère garder mon anonymat, mon père est trop connu.

- Ouff tu me rassure là, je ne le supportais pas ce prof avec ses yeux de fouine tuer pervers. C'est lui qui a aider cette salope de Kate Argent à tuer toute la famille de Derek. James je suis vraiment enceint. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire tu sais et puis je suis seul et le père ne veux pas de moi et je le déteste pour ça.

- Stiles tu ne dois pas t'énerver dans ton état, il faut que tu restes calme. Dis-mois tu as bien dis Argent ? Ce n'est pas une famille de chasseur ?

- Oui c'est une famille de chasseur. On n'a même combattu grand père Argent et Allison Argent est la fiancé de Scott mon meilleur ami qui lui est un loup et elle est une chasseuse non mais où va le monde ! ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de ce Derek. J'ai entendu parler de l'affaire Hale. Ce n'est pas banal, toute une famille de loup assassiné. Tout loup garou qui se respecte connait cette histoire. Tu as des sentiments pour le fils Hale ? Ça ne serait pas lui l'alpha dont tu es_« compagnon_» et le père du bébé ?

Stiles détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler de Derek, il devait l'oublier comme il le lui avait si bien conseillé mais pouvait-il oublier le père de son enfant ?

Il lui a fallu du temps pour accepter l'idée qu'il allait donner naissance à un petit être qu'il devait à tout prix protéger. Certes il aurait besoin de son père mais il ne pardonnait pas à Derek pour l'avoir traité comme un moins que rien.

Stiles allait répondre à James quand le gynécologue loup garou arriva.

- Bonjour messieurs, alors monsieur Stilinski prêt pour votre première échographie ?

- Bonjour docteur. répondirent James et Stiles en même temps.

- Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous poser une question. Vous êtes au courant que pour les grossesses qui impliquent un loup il peut y avoir plusieurs bébés dans une seul porté ?

Le pauvre Stiles avait les yeux écarquillés. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail après toutes les recherches qu'il avait effectué ses derniers mois ?

Il sentait la peur s'insinuer en lui. Comment allait-il s'en sortir avec plusieurs bébés ? Déjà qu'il n'était pas prêt pour en avoir un quand il se fait à l'idée que ce serait merveilleux d'élever son enfant et qu'il s'en sortirait très bien seul, il fallait que quelque chose vienne chambouler tous ses projets.

Malgré qu'il soit presque sûr qu'il y avait plusieurs bébés, il gardait un petit espoir dans un coin de sa tête pour qu'il en ai qu'un seul.

Ne vous y trompez pas s'il avère qu'il attend plus d'un enfant, Stiles les aimera tous pareille même si ça allait être compliqué de s'en occupé. Il n'abandonnera jamais ses enfants.

- O…..oui bégaya Stiles

- Retiré votre chemise et allongez-vous. Détendez-vous. Attention le gèle est très froid. Donc regardons ce qui se passe.

Stiles regardait l'écran en face de lui. Le gynécologue parlait et lui montrait les embryons, oui les parce qu'il en avait deux mais Stiles ne voyait absolument rien, il faisait juste semblant de voir pour ne pas passer pour un imbécile. Et dire qu'il faisait dans la médecine, il plaignait ses pauvre futures patient.

- Tout semble bien aller. Il y a deux embryions qui se développe normalement. Tous les examens sont parfaits et pour les sexes il faudra attendre la prochaine échographie. C'est bon on n'a fini, vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

- Le terme de la grossesse est prévu pour quand ? demanda Stiles

- Ça serait vers le 15 mars mais comme ce sont des jumeaux que vous attendez, il se pourrait que pour des raisons de sécurité qu'on pratique l'intervention avant la date prévus. Je vous expliqueriez le déroulement de la césarienne à la prochaine consultation.

- Vous pouvez m'imprimer quelques clichés de l'éco s'il vous plait ?

- Oui, tenez. Je vais vous donner un rendez-vous pour la prochaine éco. Elle consistera à voir si les bébés grandissent à un rythme normal, mesurer leurs membres et vérifier s'ils ont assez de liquide amniotique pour pouvoir se développer jusqu'à terme, donc on se revoit le 23 décembre.

- Merci beaucoup docteur et à bientôt.

- Au revoir messieurs.

Fin du flash-back

Ce souvenir le rendait souvent nostalgique; la première fois qu'il avait vu ses précieux bébés, il les aimait tant alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore venus au monde.

Et dire qu'au tout début il voulait s'en débarrasser. Les premiers temps avaient été très dure pour lui d'admettre qu'il portait la vie en lui, lui un homme en plus ce n'était pas si simple mais plus le temps passait plus il aimait ses futures enfants plus que tout au monde.

Stiles était nerveux, depuis bientôt cinq mois et demi qu'il n'a pas vu son père. Il avait inventé toutes sorte d'excuses pour ne pas retourner à Beacon Hills et il sentait que son père en était très peiné et très inquiet. Voilà que monsieur le shérif Stilinski avait décidé de venir à New York passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec son unique fils et le pire c'était qu'il arrivait le soir même.

Le pauvre Stiles était désespéré. Il allait falloir qu'il raconte tout à son père.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas le cœur fragile. À mes souvenir il allait bien enfin, je crois. marmonna-t-il

Le futur jeune papa tomba dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Il avait bossé ses cours toute la journée.

Il n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon pas étonnant qu'il ait fini le programme de deuxième année de médecin en si peu de temps.

Il était claqué donc une petite sieste s'imposait en attendant l'arrivée de son père et James s'occupait de tout arranger pour l'hébergement de son père.

Quelques heures plus tard, trois personne entrèrent dans la chambre de Stiles. Il dormait toujours, la pièce était plongé dans le noir il faisait déjà nuit.

D'habitude le jeune endormis se serait déjà réveillé rien que par la présence des intrus mais ses derniers temps il se fatiguait très vite et passait beaucoup d'heures à dormir, surtout durant la journée. La nuit par contre il ne dormait pas tellement.

L'un des inconnus, qui se trouvait être James, s'approcha du gros flemmard et le secoua doucement.

- Asseyez-vous pendant que je le réveille. Stiles réveil toi, ton père est là.

- Mmm laissemoidormir jsuis fatigué.

Le chérif Stilinski s'approcha de son fils pour le réveiller. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi Stiles dormait-il à cette heure-ci ou encore que ce qu'il pouvait bien faire chez son doyen ? Connaissant Stiles il parierait tout ce qu'il possédait. Que il s'était encore fait comme problèmes ? Il ne changera jamais ce petit. Il le secoua encore une fois mais rien n'à faire donc changement de méthode.

- Genim Stilinski ! Tu vas te lever de ce lit tout de suite et pas dans une heure

Le pauvre endormis sursauta brusquement, se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclaire vers son père.

La force du mouvement fit tomber la couverture qui laissa voir son énorme ventre d'homme enceint de jumeau de six mois.

Les yeux de son père se posèrent sur son ventre difforme l'air de se demander ce qui se passait. La dernière brume de sommeille venait de disparaitre.

Stiles encra son regard dans celui de son père et dit la première phrase qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Surprise papa tu vas être grand père. répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire à la question muette.

Le pauvre chérif était devenu tout blanc. Finalement il se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui se trouvait par la sous le choc.

fin du chapitre alors action réaction du publique lllooolll oui je regardais "ça va se savoir"

à la semaine prochaine bissooouuus


	8. Chapter 8

NDA: comme promis le chapitre huit bonne lecture a tous

CHAPITRE 8

Le shérif fixait son fils, il ne comprenait pas ce que son garçon lui disait. Il voyait bien la main de stiles posé sur son vente rebondit le caressant doucement avec des petits mouvements circulaires. Dire qu'il était choqué serait un mensonge, ses yeux étaient fixé sur le ventre, son fils était enceint, comment une chose pareille a bien pu se produire ? C'était un homme non de dieu et jusqu'à preuve du contraire les hommes ne tombaient pas enceinte « enfin jusqu'à ce que je vois mon propre fils dans cet état » pensa le chérif.

- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications stiles et je veux que tu me dises tout, je n'accepterais aucun oublie ou mensonge de ta part.

le ton de John était sans réplique et stiles ne put que lui tout lui raconter.

Stiles raconta tout à son père depuis la transformation de Scott en loup, l'histoire avec Jackson le canima, les chasseurs, la meute des alphas il lui raconta tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontré lui et la meute de Derek, les événements inexpliqués qui se produisait à Beacon Hills. Le chérif écoutait de plus en plus choqué à mesure que son fils lui narrait ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa ville et dire qu'il était le chérif, il ne savait rien de tout ça. Son fils et ses amis avaient failli mourir un nombre incalculable de fois pour protéger la ville alors que c'était son travail de chérif.

Cela avait pris deux heures a stiles pour tout révéler a son père cependant il garda pour lui sa relation (non relation) avec Derek.

- Tu es un …

- Non papa je suis humain, je ne suis pas idiot au point de devenir un loup, sans vous offenser bien sur je n'ai rien contre vous je vous aime bien au contraire . rigola stiles en regardant James et le doyen.

- Il n'y a pas de mal stiles . répondit James

- Attend une minute tu veux dire que c'est des loups ?

- Oui papa, tu es long à la détente quand même, je t'en aurais pas parlé devant eux si ce n'était pas des loups garous

- Un peu de respect pour ton pauvre père jeune homme et comment tu t'es retrouvé heuuu….

- Enceint ?

- Oui

- Bon papa tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne sais pas comment on fait des bébés, tu n'as plus dix ans tu sais loin de là, tu vas être grand père et…

- Si je peux me permettre excuse-moi stiles de te couper la parole espèce de bavard mais peut être que mon père serait le mieux placé pour lui expliquer

Le jeune homme regarda James de travers croisa ses bras sur son abdomen et se mis à bouder.

- Monsieur Evans comment c'est possible ?

- Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à votre fils, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce phénomène se produit, des hommes ont déjà donné naissance, nous avons gardé cela secret pour protéger notre race. On ne sait pas comment c'est possible mais le fait est que ça permet d'éviter des conflits dans les meutes. Vous savez que pour être un alpha il faut soit hériter de ce statut d'un parent alpha soit défier le chef de meute qui n'a pas de descendant et le pense que c'est pour éviter toute rébellion au sein d'une meute.

- Et comment ça se passe ?

- Chaque loup a un compagnon il peut être humain ou loup garous, un loup peut vivre heureux avec une personne qui n'est pas sa moitié, pour les couples conventionnel il n'est pas nécessaire d'être avec son compagnon pour procrée alors que chez les couple du même sexe c'est impossible d'avoir un enfant avec une autre personne que son compagnon, ils sont obligés de trouver leurs âme sœur si ils veulent avoir des enfants et que ce soit des hommes, c'est pour ça que c'est très rare. On ne rencontre pas toujours la bonne personne faite pour nous.

- Il n'y a aucun risque pour celui qui porte l'enfant ?

En entendant cette question stiles savait que son père allez s'inquiéter pour lui. Après la mort de sa mère son père s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui il ne voulait pas perdre son fils unique, sa seul famille. Celui la même qui allait bientôt lui donner des petits enfants.

- Normalement il n'y a pas de danger mais on ne sait jamais, un problème peut arriver mais rassurez-vous votre fils est suivis par un très grand spécialiste donc sa limite les risques.

- D'accord merci pour les explications monsieur Evans

- Je vous en prie et appelé moi Charles

- Et faite de même vous pouvez m'appeler John, quand à toi jeune homme » dit monsieur Stilinski en se retourna vers stiles « pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis avant de venir à New York

- Je ne le savais même pas comment tu voulais que je te mette au courant de chose que j'ignore. C'est le doyen qui me la apprit lorsqu'il a reçu les résultats de ma prise de sang deux semaines après mon arrivé à la fac.

- Mais alors ça veut dire que tu es gay ?

- Franchement papa c'est maintenant que tu le remarque ?

Bien sur qu'il était au courant, il avait bien remarqué que son fils dans la rue regardait plus souvent les jeunes hommes que les filles, ça l'avait plutôt attristé parce que justement il voulait avoir des petits stiles courir partout dans la maison, il avait abandonné l'idée avec une pointe de tristesse mais le bonheur de son petit garçon comptait plus que tout.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami, tu sais tu aurais pu me le dire je n'aurais pas été contre tu es mon fils que tu aimes les garçons ou les filles ne change rien, je t'aimerais toujours. Alors qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Il n'y a pas d'élu papa, il n'y que moi, j'ai passé une nuit avec un garçon mais le matin il n'était plus là et il m'a demandé d'oublier, il est fiancé apparemment

- Mais je pensais que c'était ton âme sœur ? Je ne comprends pas

- Ben comme tu peux le voir il n'y personne d'autre ici que moi pour m'occuper de mes bébés ?

- Comment ça tes bébés ? ah bah parce qu'il en a plusieurs en plus ?

- Oui c'est des jumeaux papa, je sais que ça va et très dure mais j'y arriverais, j'ai des personne formidable qui m'aide

Stiles disait ça en regardant James et son père. Il leur devait beaucoup et ne savais pas comment les remercié surtout James qui était devenu son confident parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Scott, il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre Derek au courant ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Scott mais Derek pouvait l'obliger à lui révéler plein de chose parce qu'il était son alpha.

Stiles n'osait pas regarder James il avait honte de lui, il sentait le regard de son ami sur lui, il était sûr que des millions de question se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne voulait plus parler de Derek, il lui avait fait trop de mal. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce aperçurent l'éclat de douleur traverser les yeux du jeune homme allongé.

- Comment il s'appelle stiles, il doit savoir pour assumer ses responsabilité, tu ne pourras pas t'occuper de deux nouveau née tout seul, je serai la quand tu auras besoin de moi, je ne vis pas ici tu peux compter sur moi pour prendre le première avion, il te suffira juste d'appeler

Stiles était heureux son père venait d'accepter sa condition et lui proposait même son aide, c'était le plus important pour lui.

- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec lui papa, je peux me débrouiller sans lui, pour moi il n'existe plus la preuve j'ai besoin de lui mais lui n'est pas là, il n'a fait aucun effort pour me recontacter et je ne veux pas qu'il me reprenne avec lui parce que je vais avoir ses enfants

Stiles était au bord des larmes, il fessait tout pour ne pas les laisser couler mais en vain de grosse perle salée commençaient à inonder ses joues, le chérif avait mal de mettre son fils dans cette état, il voulait juste savoir le nom de la personne qui s'était joué de lui, contrairement à ce que croyait stiles, il ne comptait en parler a personne temps que ce dernier ne le décide de lui-même.

- Je … je ….. Papa …peux

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, jusqu'à maintenant je t'ai laissé faire tout ce que tu voulais mais là c'est différent alors ?

- ….. Derek .répondit-il d'une toute petite vois

- Quoi Derek il ne peut rien pour toi je te signal . ricana le chérif

- Non c'est lui le père de mes bébés

Deuxième choque pour le futur grand père, il porta sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier d'horreur ce qui n'empêcha pas un « QUOI » incrédule de sortir.

Stiles se fit tout petit croyant sa dernière heure arrivé.

bon j'ai l'impression que je me suis embrouillé quelque part mais quand je relis je me comprends parfaitement alors si quelqu'un ne comprend pas baahh dites le moi

merciiii et a la semaine prochaine pour la suite bisssooouuuusss a tous


	9. Chapter 9

NDA: Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre merci à vous tous j'adoore vos review elle m'encourage a écrire plus vite et pour cela j'aimerais vous demander de choisir un sujet (peut importe lequel) dont vous aimeriez que je parle dans la suite. dsl pour les fautes :(

MARY: merci pour la super review , elle m'a fait plaisir

CHAPITRE 9:

Pendant que stiles était en train de se faire martyriser par son père , loin très loin de là, dans une petite ville tranquille enfin tranquille en apparence un alpha ruminait dans son coin tandis que dans la pièce d'à côté le reste de la meute se remettait de l'entrainement intensif qu'ils venaient de subir.

Ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que le dernier entrainement dépassait tous les autres niveaux violence et difficulté, ils pensaient aussi que leur alpha profitait de ses moment-là pour se défouler, évacuer sa colère et sa frustration. Ils ignorer pourquoi leur chef agissait comme ça, sauf Scott qui était pratiquement sur que sa mauvaise humeur venait du fait qu'il avait couché avec stiles.

Ils commençaient a en avoir sérieusement mare de l'humeur lunatique de leur leadeur, mais ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire, ils n'étaient que des betas après aucun d'eux ne voulaient finir en pièce détaché.

Dans sa chambre Derek pensait à ce qu'il avait fait depuis le départ de stiles, il savait qu'il avait blessé l'humain avec ses parole dur mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de regretter maintenant c'était trop tard, le mal était fait et on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et même si il avait pu le faire, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait fait autrement.

Stiles était parti depuis bientôt cinq mois et son absence se fessait cruellement sentir au sein de la meute.

Depuis que le manoir hall avait été rénové, Derek travaillait chez lui, il dirigeait l'entreprise familiale depuis son ordinateur portable et les industries hall fleurissait bien, en le voyant personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il était le président d'une grande multinational, il voulait garder sa vie priver mais faire la une des journaux, toute le monde savait qu'il existait un héritier hall mais personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait.

Mais pour le moment, il devait faire le point dans sa vie sentimental tout le monde pensaient qu'il était qu'une grosse brute insensible, égoïste qui cassait tout sur son passage lorsqu'il était énervé, lui il voulait surtout mener à bien son rôle d'alpha, le bien être de sa meute compté beaucoup pour lui et le départ de stiles avait tout chamboulé s'il avait su les conséquences qu'aurait eu son acte il ne lui aurait pas parlé de la manière dont il l'avait faire.

Derek pensait a sa vie future il voulait avoir des enfants que la famille soit fière de lui c'est pour ça qu'il a choisi kali, elle était belle, un alpha qui plus est c'était l'avantage elle savait se défendre.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte au moment où il avait attrapé son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à stiles pour avoir de ses nouvelles, il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas savoir comment il allait.

- Entrez . grogna l'alpha

- Derek tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça encore longtemps .

- De quoi tu parles . interrogeât-il

- Du fait que tu entrain de déprimer, personne ne sais pourquoi à part peut-être Scott qui te regarde l'aire de dire « bien fait pour toi » donc quel est le problème .

- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles .

- Bon sang Derek, tu es entrain de tout foutre en l'air la meute sera bientôt perdu .

- Fous-moi la paix Peter . s'énerva Derek

- Depuis que stiles est partie tu fais n'importe quoi, il s'est passait quoi entre vous ? Et dis-moi la vérité, tu es un alpha bon sang, ta meute doit passer avant tout et toi tu es en train de faire n'importe quoi. Je ne te comprends pas après tous les efforts que tu as fait pour avoir une meute pareil tu comptes tout passer par la fenêtre tout ça pour quoi hein ?

- Justement tu ne comprends pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre et je ne veux rien t'expliquer alors sort j'ai du travail à faire l'entreprise ne se dirige pas tout seul.

- Explique-moi si tu veux que je comprenne non de dieu Derek ta meute par en fumé, si tu n'en veux plus dis-le et fais quelque chose.

- Que je fasse quoi, que je te la laisse tu n'attends que ça c'est ma meute comment je la dirige ne te regarde pas si tu en veux une, alors crée la tienne et lâche moi.

Derek agissait comme si Peter était devenu son ennemi, ses yeux virèrent soudain au rouge sang, le loup en lui s'était réveillé, il avait pris le dessus sur l'humain Derek ne pouvait rien faire, il sentait sa conscience plonger au font de lui. Son oncle le regardait avec ébahissement, l'alpha ne l'attaquait pas mais le dévisager pour sonder son visage, Peter devina que c'était pour voir si il pouvait lui faire confiance. La voix caverneuse du loup s'éleva plus grave que jamais et il dit.

**- Si Derek continue à agir de cette façon, je vais prendre le dessus et le Derek que tu connais disparaitra a tout jamais il ne restera que l'alpha en lui donc moi.**

- Pourquoi tu me préviens ça devrait plutôt te faire plaisir, tu seras libre comme ça ?

**- Mes raison ne te regarde pas stupide loup, mais il a abandonné notre compagnon car il veut fonder une famille avec cet idiote d'alpha pour de mauvaises raison, il est tellement aveuglé par le fait d'avoir à nouveau une famille qu'il oublie le plus important. Il se trompe, il a déjà une famille, je ne parle pas de la meute si il n'agit pas il va la perdre pour de vrai cette fois, je n'accepterai pas de laisser ma famille . **

- Un compagnon ? Je pensais que kali était sa compagne ?

_**- Oui le plus énervant des compagnons mais c'est le nôtre, il est avec elle parce qu'elle peut lui donner des enfants mais il se trompe encore. Ce n'est pas sa compagne. Il est si omnibuler par le fait que c'est une femme qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il y a sous son nez ou devrais-je dire ce qu'il avait étant donné qu'il l'a laissé partir.**_

Après les paroles de l'alpha la lumière fut

- Stiles, c'est de lui dont tu parles c'est lui votre compagnon, je n'arrive pas à y croire mais dans tu parles de famille de quoi tu fais allusion ?

**- C'est à lui de le découvrir, quand il le saura tous les problèmes dans la meute devraient être réglé.**

- Mais et….

Peter n'avait pas eu le temps de poser sa question que les yeux de Derek retrouvèrent leur couleur normal, et le loup était comme qui dirait en état de choc, en effet de là ou son esprit était enfermé par celui de l'alpha il avait pu suivre toute la conversation. Il regarda son oncle et dit d'une voix blanche.

- Non ce n'est pas possible

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai couché avec lui et je lui ai demandé d'oublié, que c'était une erreur c'est pour ça qu'il m'a attaqué avant de partir.

- Ah je comprends maintenant pourquoi Scott te jette des regards meurtrier, pourquoi tu l'as rejeté dis-moi ?

- Je pensais que c'était juste une attirance j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il était mon compagnon puisque j'avais kali, elle m'a dit que j'étais le sienne et moi je l'ai cru sans hésiter parce qu'elle m'a promis une famille.

- Bien annule tes fiançailles et va chercher stiles

- C'est plus simple a dire qu'à faire je suis sûr qu'il me déteste maintenant, si tu avais vu la manière dont il m'a regardé avant de partir, il me hait j'en suis sûr.

L'alpha fort et fière était parti pour laisser place à l'homme qui avait perdu toute sa famille, il avait l'air de porter tous les malheur du monde, maintenant qu'il réfléchissait il se rendait compte de ses sentiment pour le jeune humain, c'était si évident la façon qu'il avait de vouloir le protéger, des gens qui lui voulait du mal il gémit pathétiquement se rendant compte que c'était lui qui lui avait fait le plus de mal.

- Il faut que je parle à Scott ? Je suis sûr qu'il sait où est parti stiles.

Derek sortis de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon

- Il faut que je te parle tout de suite.

Scott était assis sur un canapé avec Alison sur les cuisses il se demandait ce que lui voulait l'alpha. Sa curiosité pris le dessus et il s'éloigna de la maison avec le propriétaire des lieux.

- Je vais annuler mes fiançailles

- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse, c'est ton problème

Derek ne releva pas, il savait que Scott lui envoulait de c'être comporté en parfait connard avec son meilleur ami.

- Tu peux me dire ou est stiles, il faut que je lui parle d'un truc important

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu lui fais assez de mal comme ça ? Je ne veux pas que tu lui brise le cœur une seconde fois.

- Je ne vais rien lui faire juste lui parler et m'excuser pour tout, je veux arranger les choses.

- Il est un peu tard pour avoir des regrets, tu te rends compte que à chaque fois qu'il se met en colère il commence à se transformer, peut-être même que il est devenu un loup et il est seul dans une grande ville à cause de toi parce qu'il voulait s'éloigner de toi et de ton égoïsme.

- Je me suis trompé, s'il te plait Scott j'ai besoin de le voir

Dire que Scott était choqué serait un euphémisme, il n'avait jamais entendu Derek dire ses mots au paravent. Il hésitait à lui dire ou se trouvait stiles.

- Je ne sais pas, s'il l'apprend je suis dans la merde déjà qu'il se met dans une colère noire pour rien.

- Je ne lui dirais pas que c'est toi qui m'as dit ou le trouver.

- Il est à new York, il étudie à Yale dans le département de médecine j'espère que je ne vais pas regretter de le te l'avoir avoué.

Derek parti en direction de son manoir il avait un voyage à préparer, Scott quant à lui pensait à ce que lui dirait stiles quand il sera au courant qu'il a vendu la mèche « purée quand quelle merde je me suis fourré moi »

Les deux hommes n'avait pas remarqué qu'une autre personne avait suivi leur conversation depuis le début caché derrière un arbre son visage était déformait par un rictus mauvais et des yeux rouge. La chasse était ouverte.

AHHHHH ... il est enfin la Derek il m'a un peut manqué llllooolll

à la semaine prochaine mes louveteaux


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Derek était content de savoir que Stiles se trouvait à New York, une chance pareille n'était pas un hasard, pendant qu'il était en train de préparer ses valises il appela en même temps l'aéroport pour réserver un billet d'avion.

Dire que Stiles étudiait dans la même fac que lui quand il était étudiant le faisait rire, c'était le dernier endroit où il aurait pensé aller chercher Stiles. Ou en tout cas lui parler parce que connaissant l'hyperactif il se doutait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais ses études dans une des plus grandes universités des États-Unis pour le suivre à Beacon Hills sans une bonne raison.

Il avait pensé à tout ce qu'il allait dire à son compagnon pour se faire pardonner, il espérait que Stiles accepterait ses explications, maintenant que tout était claire dans sa tête, il le voulait plus que tout dans sa vie. Pour cela l'alpha décida de laisser tomber son masque d'indifférence et de tueur en série, au moins en présence de l'humain, il souhaitait faire connaître son vrai lui à son cher compagnon.

Pendant que Derek préparait son petit voyage à New York, il reçut un sms de Kali qui lui donnait rendez-vous chez elle dans une demi-heure, l'alpha trouvait cela étrange, il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas en ville mais bon c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit revenu à Beacon Hills comme ça il pourrait lui parler plus vite. Il répondit positivement au sms et quitta la maison.

Il lui a fallu une dizaine de minute pour arriver devant la maison de Kali, maintenant qu'il y voyait clair dans son esprit, Derek se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui trouver, comparé à Stiles elle n'était absolument rien.

Mais comme l'avait si bien dit son loup il avait été trop aveuglé par l'idée de reconstruire une famille, qu'il avait laissé le reste au second plan même sa meute en pâtissait, ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte le poing levé pour toquer contre le bois de la porte, il entendit des bouts de conversations à travers le mur, Kali était en train de parler avec quelqu'un. Derek devina très vite qu'elle devait être en colère à l'intonation qu'elle donnait à ses mots, elle devait être en train de préparer quelque je chose de pas net, l'alpha n'aimerait pas être à la place de la personne qu'elle visait

- Je veux que tu me débarrasse de lui, fais ce que tu veux mais il faut qu'il disparaisse au plus vite !

- …

- Oui il s'appelle Genim Stilinski mais ses amis le connaissent sous le nom de Stiles.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot que sa porte explosa sous le coup de pied d'un Derek très en colère dont les pupilles viraient au rouge sang.

- Que crois-tu être en train de faire Kali ?

- Je fais je qui est juste pour notre couple, on doit bientôt se marier et je me débarrasse juste de quelques détails comme tu peux le voir.

- Ne pousse pas ta chance, tu vas dire à ces hommes de laisser Stiles tranquille, il ne ….

- Jamais de la vie Derek, il va crever dans d'atroces souffrance et j'espère qu'il…

Un coup de poing lui fit fermer sa bouche, elle traversa le mur et s'écrasa lamentablement contre un arbre.

- Considère que nos fiançailles sont rompu sale garce. Grogna Derek avec sa voix caverneuse, le loup en lui ayant pris le dessus.

- Tu vas le regretter. Cria Kali.

Les yeux de la louve prirent une teinte pourpre également, elle s'élança vers l'alpha de toutes ses forces elle voulait lui faire mal, lui faire regretter son choix et après elle irait régler son compte à l'humain.

Le combat faisait rage, les coups pleuvaient Derek commençait à fatiguer, il fallait qu'il en finisse au plus vite, il prit de l'élan couru jusqu'à son adversaire puis passa au-dessus d'elle, il se retrouva juste devant elle, les mouvements qui suivent furent d'une telle rapidité qu'en moins d'une seconde le corps de Kali s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. La bouche de Derek était immaculée de sang qui coulait sur son tee-shirt et sa veste en cuir, dans sa main se trouvait la tête de son ex-fiancé.

Il passa un coup de file à la meute une minute plus tard ils étaient tous là, étonnés de trouver le corps de la femelle alpha.

- Je t'avais dit de parler avec elle pas de la tuer. Répliqua Peter

- Elle voulait tuer Stiles je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'était soit elle ou soit lui le choix était vite fait bon je vous laisse nettoyer tout ça j'ai un voyage urgent à faire mais je voudrais que tout le monde se rassemble à mon retour au manoir hale.

Il tourna les talons et parti à bord de sa voiture la tête plein d'espoir à l'idée de revoir un certain hyperactif.

Stiles lui par contre faisait face à son père qui était resté calme, trop calme même, depuis l'annonce de la personne qui avait osé toucher à son fils et le mettre enceint.

Le Chérif ne savait pas quoi dire, il était tellement choqué de l'identité du deuxième père de ses futurs petits enfants qu'il ne regardait plus Stiles dans les yeux. Il se leva, partit de la chambre sans dire un mot. En voyant son père partir le jeune homme enceint fut à moitié soulagé au moins il ne l'avait pas tué sur place quoi que le connaissant il devait être en train de se remettre du double choque.

Une minute après que John soit sortis de la pièce, Stiles entendit un énorme cri de colère qui le fit sursauter de peur puis la porte s'ouvrit, le Chérif refit son apparition et se rassit tranquillement sur la chaise comme si de rien n'était.

- Ah ça fait du bien !

Stiles le regarda une peu septique, son père était étrange. Il pouvait sentir l'esprit de son père réfléchir à plein régime et il n'avait pas tort. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans les pensées sinon il aurait pu lire celle de son père à cet instant même.

Ce criminel de Hale, le Chérif s'imaginait déjà un super plan pour faire passer la mort de Derek en simple accident et peut-être même un suicide, qui pourrait avoir des soupçons ? Le pauvre Derek était tellement éploré par la disparition de sa famille qu'il avait finalement décidé de les rejoindre et de quitter ce monde cruel.

Un petit rictus apparut sur le visage de Papa Stilinski qui fila la chair de poule aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce même s'ils étaient légèrement en retrait laissant le père et le fils s'expliquer.

Stiles trouvait son père vraiment terrifiant il n'était peut-être pas un loup-garous mais il faisait quand même très peur.

- Euh Papa à quoi tu penses la ?

- Ah rien du tout Stiles, à rien du tout. Répondit innocemment le Chérif.

- Tu sais Papa j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis que je suis ici et je sais que tu en veux sûrement à Derek pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je ne veux pas que tu te dispute avec lui à cause de ça, il a une fiancé tu sais ?

Stiles fit une pause les yeux dans le vague le regard triste.

- Au début j'ai été très en colère contre lui je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de lui mais j'ai pensé à mes enfants ils auront besoin de leur père, je lui dirais toute la vérité quand je me sentirais prêt et après ça sera à lui de voir s'il veut faire partie de notre vie ou pas. Donc je te demande de ne rien lui faire parce que mine de rien je te connais par cœur Papa et je peux imaginer déjà le scénario que tu te fais dans ta tête.

- Mais Stiles après tout ce qu'il t'as fait tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas le laisser revenir comme ça ?

- Je sais Papa, mais j'en ai marre de tout ça, les bébés n'ont rien fait eux et je ne veux pas leur priver de leurs père s'il veut être là tant mieux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour cacher à Derek sa paternité. N'est-ce pas toi qui à dis qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités ?

- Si j'avais su que c'était de Derek que tu étais enceint j'aurais fermé ma bouche.

- Peut-être mais c'est trop tard maintenant promet moi que tu ne vas rien lui faire parce que de toute façon ce n'est pas avec les balles de ton pistolet que tu vas réussir à tuer un alpha. Se moqua Stiles gentiment

- Oh je suis ton père et je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi de la sorte un peu de respect quand même ou sinon je te promets de me renseigner de la façon dont on tue un loup. Menaça le Chérif.

- Je te demande juste de ne rien faire contre lui c'est tout, il à le droit de connaître ses enfants et même si je dis que je veux plus le voir. Tu sais papa je n'arrête pas de réfléchir depuis que je suis ici, je me demande pourquoi Derek a agi de cette manière avec moi et je crois que je le comprends d'une certaine façon et…..

- Comment tu peux comprendre ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît, il ne m'avait rien promis, c'est moi qui me suis imaginé des choses, je pense que s'il me demandait de lui pardonner et de redevenir comme avant je le ferais parce qu'il n'a à aucun moment parler d'une relation entre nous. Je suis le seul qui est cru qu'on pouvait construire quelque chose lui et moi, j'avais l'espoir d'un avenir en commun mais je me suis trompé, c'est ma faute, la mienne. On peut dire qu'il a été plutôt honnête avec moi.

- Peu importe ce que tu décides n'oublie pas que je suis là et je te soutiens quoi que tu fasses.

- Bon bas c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi mais il est 20H30, nous avons très faim tu manges avec moi ou non ? En ce moment je mange n'importe quoi, je me fais peur à moi-même dès fois, l'autre jour j'ai eu envie d'une glace au concombre t'imagine ? James a vomis lorsque j'ai commencé à manger des pattes mélanger avec de la mayo et de la sauce chili si tu avais vu ça à mourir de rire ….. euh papa t'es tout pâle tu vas bien ?

- Stiles tu es incorrigible on avait une conversation sérieuse pour une fois et toi tu ne penses qu'a ton estomac.

- J'y peux rien si j'ai faim je mange pour trois tout de même oh.. et avant que je n'oublie je dois passer mon échographie du sixième mois demain tu viens avec moi bien sûr. Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt un ordre.

- Tu sais tellement demander les choses gentiment mon fils, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ce n'est pas tous les jours que mon fils tombe enceint.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre avec un Stiles hilare loin de se douter que dans quelques jours sa vie aller encore prendre une tournure inattendue.

Fin du chapitre

désolé, je suis vraiment nul en description de combat alors j'ai fais très court désolé

Prochain chapitre les retrouvailles qu'on attend tous j'hésite encore sur la réaction de Derek vous avez une idée ?

La suite vendredi prochain


	11. Chapter 11

NDA: alors je voulait dire merci a JackB pour m'avoir aidé avec la réaction de Derek.

merci aussi a tous ceux qui m'on laissé un review c'est super gentil de votre part. je crois que je n'ai pas le droit de répondre aux reviews anonyme donc désolé (emrysa, Jean-Neymar, Mary)

chapitre 11:

Une semaine venait de passer depuis son départ de Beacon Hills, Derek se trouvait en ce moment dans son appartement qui était situé en plein centre de Manhattan au dernier étage d'un hôtel cinq étoiles et à quelques minutes de Time Square. Depuis son arrivé à New York il avait essayé de voir Stiles, mais dès le début les responsables de Yale lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues à chaque fois on le baladait de service en service, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Ce matin une des personnes, avec laquelle il avait parlé quand il s'était rendu sur place, l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer que Stiles n'étudiait plus dans leur fac, mais il savait qu'ils lui mentaient tous il avait très bien sentis l'odeur de Stiles même si elle était un peu étrange, plus attirante et beaucoup plus douce.

Il savait que Stiles n'avait jamais fréquenté les salles de cours, mais il avait repéré son odeur vers la résidence du Doyen, il ne savait pas comment faire pour accéder à l'endroit où était son compagnon. Il ne savait même pas s'ils le gardaient prisonnier ou pas.

Après mûres réflexions Derek se décida d'agir il avait réussi à savoir que la plupart des enseignants était des betas, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas de ça puisqu'ils seraient tous dans l'enceinte de l'université. Ce qui l'intéressait lui c'est la résidence du doyen avec un peu de chance elle serait complètement déserte donc Stiles serait tout seul, à part s'il était retenue prisonnier.

Du côté de Stiles tout n'allait pas très bien, son père était partie trois jours avant et il lui manquait déjà, le séjour de son père s'était déroulé super bien même s'il ne sortait pas beaucoup ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, James était toujours aussi présent dans sa vie malgré son emploi du temps surchargé il trouvait toujours du temps à consacrer à son ami.

Le lendemain de l'arrivé du Shérif, Stiles avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement du doyen, le vieil homme était devenu distant, le jeune étudiant avait même cru apercevoir un regard féroce à son encontre, ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde et il crut avoir rêvé.

Il était loin d'imaginer que l'homme bienveillant qu'il connaissait et appréciait était en fait, un fin manipulateur, qui lui réservait les pires sévices et qu'il attendait juste qu'il mette les bébés au monde. Ainsi il pourrait mettre son projet à exécution. L'homme était sûr que son plan serait infaillible, néanmoins il aurait sûrement du prêter plus attention à Derek.

Stiles en avait marre de sa grossesse il se sentait lourd et ballonné, il voulait accoucher au plus vite mais il lui restait encore trois mois avant terme, il n'osait pas se regarder dans un miroir de peur de se voir avec un ventre rond comme une grosse pastèque géante.

Pov Stiles

Depuis ce matin je me sens angoissé, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'horrible aujourd'hui et ce sentiment ne me quitte plus. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas rentrer à Beacon Hills et faire des études par correspondance, au moins là-bas il y a la meute, je sais que même si Derek me déteste il ne laisserait rien arriver à ses enfants enfin je l'espère.

Il est bientôt quinze heure, le père de James ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer chez lui avant j'aurai été content de le voir, mais maintenant je suis plutôt angoissé à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que lui, les jumeaux commence à bouger et dans ces moment-là, ils s'excitent encore plus et j'ai peur à l'idée qu'ils ressentent un danger proche.

Je suis en train de réfléchir à ce que je vais pouvoir faire, quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur James.

- Stiles nous devons partir tout de suite.

Ça se voyait qu'il paniquait, il avait peur de quelque chose mais quoi ?

- James qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Quelque chose est arrivée ?

J'ai peur maintenant mon mauvais pressentiment se confirme. Il m'aide à me lever puis prend quelques affaires dans une armoire, il ne prit même pas la peine de plier les vêtements qu'il mettait en désordre dans le sac.

- Je crois que mon père a perdu la tête, il veut se débarrasser de tes enfants et te garder d'après ce que j'ai compris au début c'était ça son plan, apparemment tu es différent des autres humains tu as vécu au milieu de loup et tu en es même le cœur pour détruire la meute de Hale si besoin est.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu étais au courant ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis au courant de rien du tout, je viens juste de l'apprendre, c'est même pas lui qui me la dit, il parlait avec un homme au téléphone, je n'arrive pas à y croire en parlant de hale, il parait qu'il te cherche dans toute l'université depu…

- QUOI ? Derek est ici mais pourquoi cet idiot est venu me voir ?

Je suis surpris par cette nouvelle, Derek serait à New York ? Mais pourquoi, que cherche-t-il ? Même s'l m'a fait du mal sans s'en rendre compte, une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il vienne pour moi, pour se faire pardonner.

- Je ne sais rien de plus à ce sujet, juste qu'il pose des questions mais pour l'instant personne ne lui a dit où tu te trouves un ordre de mon père.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Pourquoi tu m'aide ? Et pourquoi ton père a changé de plan ?

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je ne me souviens plus de rien à partir de mes dix ans ?

- Oui

- C'est pas tout à fait exact avant je vivais dans la rue avec une bande de vieillard et un jour monsieur Evans est venue dans le bâtiment désaffecte où on dormait et m'a adopter, 6 ans plus tard il y a eu une fille, il pense que les affaires familiale doivent être aux mains d'un homme c'est pour ça qu'il me garde auprès de lui pendant tout ce temps, mais je dois t'avouer un truc.

- Quoi encore, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as fait que ça me mentir depuis le début et je ne sais plus quoi penser, je suis fatiguer de ses histoires, j'aimerai seulement être tranquille pour une fois mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une force divine ou je ne sais quoi qui m'envoie des problèmes à chaque fois que j'entrevoie une porte de sortie, pourquoi ? Je ne veux plus fuir je suis épuisé, tu te rends compte que dans mon état je devrais être au calme au lieu de courir à droite et à gauche.

- Mais on devrait y aller tu dois penser à tes enfants si tu restes ici, il t'arrivera quelque chose de grave, mon père avait l'air hors de lui je crois même que le loup en lui a pris le contrôle on n'a pas intérêt à rester parce que s'il nous trouve je ne suis pas certain que tu vas t'en sortir sans égratignure.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas partir, j'ai l'impression que je dois attendre ici, c'est étrange mais au fond de moi je suis intimement persuadé que je ne dois en aucun cas quitter cet endroit.

- Si tu restes tu risques ta vie bon sang, tu es une tête de mule quand tu t'y mets.

- Derek arrive je le sens dans chaque parcelle de mon être, les jumeaux aussi doivent le sentir puisqu'ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger, ils sont excités.

Fin pov Stiles

Au moment où Stiles termina sa phrase un énorme bruit se fit entendre sûrement une porte qui venait d'être ouvert avec violence, de là ou se trouvait les deux hommes ils entendaient des bruits de combat et des cris de douleur, le jeune enceint porta immédiatement ses mains sur son ventre pour se rassurer, il espérait que Derek s'en sorte vivant parce qu'il sentait que c'était lui qui était en train de combattre. Les grognements devenaient insupportables, il voulait que ça s'arrête.

C'est avec la peur au ventre que Stiles s'adressa à James.

- Tu ne vas pas te battre contre lui toi aussi hein ? Je connais Derek et il est du genre à cogner avant de parler et s'il est très énervé il risque de te grogner dessus, idem avec moi, je suis désolé pour ta meute et ton père mais je suis pratiquement sur que même si Derek est tout seul il va réussir à les battre

- Tu essaie de me convaincre ? Stiles puisque tu es si sur de toi, je pense que je vais te laisser est y aller, ça fait un bon moment que j'ai envie de quitter cet endroit et c'est l'occasion rêvé de le faire. De toute façon je ne me suis jamais senti chez moi ici mais si tu veux je peux rester avec toi plus longtemps.

- Non c'est bon tu peux y aller et merci pour tout, juste au cas où si tu as besoin un jour, n'oublie pas de faire un petit tour par Beacon Hills.

Stiles était triste que son ami parte mais il ne pouvait pas le retenir plus, il avait sa vie à faire et Derek ne tarderais pas à arriver jusqu'à lui. Après que ...

Après le départ de James, Stiles laissa couler quelques larmes, il était devenue très émotif, il s'allongea tranquillement sur le lit son regard fixait la porte. Maintenant qu'il était seul la peur s'insinuait en lui, les bruit de porte, de mur et de corps qui tombe lui parvenait parfaitement, son cœur rata un battement quand un cris retenti dans toute la maison, il avait reconnu la voix de son amour.

Le combat dura encore quelques minutes et d'un coup tout devint silencieux, Stiles n'osait même pas respirer, il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte cette dernière s'ouvrit lentement, le jeune homme retenait son souffre.

Puis apparue devant lui le majestueux Derek Hale, Stiles inspectait le corps entier de l'autre homme à la recherche d'une blessure, mais il n'avait absolument rien.

De son côté Derek dévisageait l'étudiant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait il avait beaucoup changé, se disait le loup, ses cheveux avait un peu poussé il lui arrivait à la nuque, ça lui allait très bien, Derek remarqua même qu'il avait pris un peu de joue aussi.

- Salut Stiles ! Ça fait longtemps.

- Derek que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Beacon Hills avec ta fiancée ? Tu voir j'ai oublié comme tu me la demander, alors rentre chez toi.

L'alpha grimaça, il s'attendait à un Stiles en colère mais ce n'était pas le moment avec un alpha mort à quelque pas d'eux, ce n'était pas un endroit sûr, les bêtas de la meute pouvaient arriver à tout moment.

- Je sais que je te dois quelques explications, mais ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour ça, il faut qu'on parte avant que le reste de la meute arrive, ils ont dû ressentir la mort de leur alpha.

Stiles était quand même triste d'apprendre que le doyen était mort, il l'avait quand même aidé lorsqu'il était perdu et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il senti une larme sur sa joue, ah ses foutu hormones, ils ne le laissaient pas tranquille.

- Aller lève-toi.

Derek voulu aider Stiles à se lever du lit pour faire vite mais Stiles pesait plus lourds que six mois avant.

- Tu as vachement grossit, dis-moi tu manges quoi pour prendre du poids aussi vite ?

Lorsque Stiles fut sur ses pieds, il poussa Derek, il était hors de lui comment cet alpha grognon osait il le traiter de cette manière ?

- Je ne suis pas gros connard ! Juste enceint, ça se voit pas ? En plus d'être grincheux tu es aveugle !

Le jeune homme avait crié tellement fort qu'on avait dû l'entendre depuis les bâtiments.

- Hein ?

- Je suis enceint, j'espère que tu as compris parce que je ne me repaîtrais pas, au faite c'est toi le père je te le dit comme ça avant que j'oublie.

- Moi….le .. Père ?

- Au mon dieu dites-moi que je rêve Derek en état de choc, et dire que c'est toi qui est venu me « sauver » c'est moi qui me retrouve à te sortir de là, mais où va le monde si on ne peut même pas compter sur les héros pour être sauvé enfin bref donne-moi ta main il faut y aller j'espère que tu sais où tu vas parce que j'ai très mal et je veux m'allonger un peu…

Derek coupa stiles dans sa lancer vers la porte et le poussa doucement, mais suffisamment pour qu'il tombe sur le lit, duquel il s'était levé quelques instants plutôt. Stiles se tut, un peu apeuré par la réaction soudaine de l'alpha, décuplé par ses hormones, les jumeaux ainsi que le stresse de la situation.

Derek s'approcha doucement, posa un genou sur le matelas et se pencha sur son compagnon. Il observa avec attention le ventre rond, le renifla afin de s'imprégner de l'odeur douce et sucré qui s'en dégageait. Il trembla un peu sous le regard perdu du plus jeune avant de poser doucement sa grande main chaude sur le ventre rebondie pour le caresser. L'instant semblait magique alors qu'il sentait des petits mouvements sous sa main.

Mes enfants ! murmura-il.

Non ! Protesta stiles. Ce sont mes enfants.

Derek releva la tête, planta son regard dans les yeux brun du jeune homme enceint, sans partir sur une longue discussion il revint à la première priorité.

Il faut qu'on parte d'ici avant que la police n'arrive !

Oui se serait bien que tu te bouges.

Derek aida stiles à se lever et soutient son compagnon pendant que celui-ci les guidait vers la sortie.

Fin du chapitre

Je ne suis pas super contente de ce chapitre perso, je le trouve bof, vous en pensez quoi vous ?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de la réaction de Derek donc désolé.

La suite la semaine prochaine


	12. Chapter 12

Hello vous tous

**Emrysa : tes review n'ont fait beaucoup rire parce que moi aussi il m'arrive des fois d'attendre la suite d'une fic et je réagis pareil hihihi. la comparaison avec HP7 tu fais fort la non? mdr donc Derek je sais pas trop, je trouve qu'il souffre déjà trop alors j'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal, il faut dire que je l'adoooooore. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. kiss **

NDA: voila, la suite il ne se passe pas grand chose juste une conversation entre stiles et Derek bonne lecture.

* * *

L'arrivé à l'appartement de Derek se passa dans un silence complet, chacun étaient perdu dans ses pensées Stiles se demandait ce qu'il faisait la avec l'autre homme, pour la seconde fois dans sa vie il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la soudaine apparition de l'alpha dans sa vie.

Il se posait beaucoup de questions, notamment ce qu'il allait bien faire maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner à l'université, cependant une chose était sur c'est qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à ses enfants.

De son côté Derek était en plein combat intérieure d'un côté il voulait se jeter sur Stiles, le faire sien, sentir ses enfants, humer leur odeur si enivrante, il luttait dans son for intérieur pour refréner ses pulsions. Il savait que Stiles ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il cédait à ses désirs, ils devaient s'expliquer pour envisager éventuellement un avenir ensemble enfin si Stiles accepte bien sûr.

Stiles regardait tout autour de lui, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait autant de luxe, tout étaient rangé à sa place on se serait cru dans un catalogue design.

- Tu as gagné au loto ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Euh….. Je ne sais pas toi mais tu as vu dans quel hôtel tu loges ? Elle te coûte combien cette suite ? Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais je me pose juste la question.

- Oh mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ce n'est pas une suite, mais un appartement et il m'appartient.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais riche à ce point, bon je savais que ta famille avait de l'argent, mais je ne pensais pas autant, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu habitais dans le hagard avec Isaac alors que tu n'étais pas dans le besoin parce que c'est idiot de rester dans le froid sans eau potable ni rien d'autre enfin….

- Stiles tu parle trop et pour ne rien dire.

- Et ne me grogne pas dessus, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur là tu vois alors ne viens pas m'énerver plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je sais que je parle trop mais tu me connais quand je suis stressé je dis tous ce que me passe par la tête et là je me sens très stressé, puisque je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici à new York ? Pourquoi tu as tué le doyen ? Bon James m'a expliqué quelques trucs, mais pas toute l'histoire et je veux comprendre que cherches-tu ? Tu veux me faire encore plus de mal que tu m'en as fait ?

- Tu ne veux pas en parler demain, tu as l'aire fatigué et ce n'est pas bon dans ton état vaux mieux que tu te reposes ce soir, tu veux peut être mangé ou boire quelque chose.

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, je vais très bien, je suis enceint pas malade alors j'attends tes explications, je ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à demain de toute façon je n'arriverai pas à dormir si tu ne crache pas le morceau. Bon je vais m'asseoir moi je suis fatigué de rester debout comme ça.

- Bon tu le demande si gentiment que….

- Ah non je t'arrête tout de suite pas la peine de prendre cet air sarcastique avec moi, c'est fini l'époque où tu pouvais me grogner impunément dessus.

- Comme je disais avant que tu ne me coupe la parole, je suis venu te parler de ce que j'aurais dû faire et te dire, mais que je n'ai pas fait par fierté et parce que je pensais que en agissant de cette manière j'avais une chance de retrouver une partie de mon passer, ressentir cette sensation de ne plus être en permanence seul malgré la meute.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda doucement Stiles dont la curiosité était maintenant piqué à vif.

- De ce que je t'ai dit après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, je sais que j'ai agi de la pire façon, comme un vrai connard et je le regrette sincèrement.

- Tu crois que tu m'as dit quelque chose ? Tu m'as laissé un mot j'aurais pu comprendre, tu aurais dû me parler de tout ça tu me connais même si ça m'aurais fait du mal je t'aurais laissé, mais il a fallu que tu joues au sans cœur comme d'habitude tu vois où on n'en est maintenant ? Le doyen est mort, je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Il n'est pas mort !

- Quoi mais tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que …..

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, si on était resté plus longtemps on aurait eu des problèmes.

- Pourquoi tu t'es battu avec lui ? S'irrita Stiles

- Il ne voulait pas me laisser te voir et puis il s'est attaqué à moi sans raison, mon seule et unique but était de te parler c'est lui qui a ouvert les hostilités en plus j'étais loin d'imaginer que c'était le père de kali**,** je pense que quelqu'un l'a mis au courant de la mort de sa folle de fille.

- J'en ai marre ! Tu veux dire kali la femelle alpha de la meute des alphas ?

- Attend il fallait le mettre hors d'état de nuire, c'était juste une mise en garde pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à toi, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allais faire de toi, je n'étais au courant de rien, à la base je suis venu pour te parler de nous, car je regrette ce que je t'ai fait subir. J'espérais que tu me pardonne ou du moins me donne une seconde chance pour te prouver à quel point j'ai eu tort de mes agissements. Mais quand il m'a vu ses yeux ont virés au rouge et il m'a chargé je n'avais pas le choix, je devais me défendre.

- Et ta fiancé dans tout ça, tu veux que je sois ton amant ? Tu déconne ? Je ne suis pas un secret Hale alors va te faire foutre.

- Je sais tout ça, tu ne sais pas du tout être discret de toute façon, je serais découvert en moins de deux. Se moqua gentiment l'alpha.

- Tu te moque de moi en plus ! S'indigna Stiles

- Je ne me moque pas, je déclare juste une vérité que tout le monde connait à part toi bien sûr, et pour ta gouverne j'ai annulé mes fiançailles.

- …

- Très éloquent, c'est un miracle, la première fois que Stiles perd ses mots. Ricana Derek

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Stiles perplexe.

- Disons que j'y pensais depuis un moment, mais les choses se sont précipitées lorsque, j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et des types. Elle avait découvert que je voulais mettre fin à notre relation et pour quelle raison donc elle a voulu se venger en mettant un contrat sur ta tête. Grogna Derek

- Elle a mis ma tête à prix ? Mais elle est folle et toi qui me dis ça sur le ton de la conversation, je risque de mourir, si ça se trouve plein de loups sont à ma recherche.

- Ne t'énerve pas ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés.

- Que… que je ne m'énerve pas, mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Tu te rends compte que je suis en danger, mais non pourquoi s'inquiéter ce n'est que le bon vieux Stiles.

- Elle m'a mis en colère, on s'est battu et je l'ai tué, la meute s'occupe des personnes qu'elle a contacté. Tu sais que tu as eu de la chance ?

- Pour toi c'est avoir de la chance ? Puis pourquoi elle voulait s'en prendre à moi, je ne la connais même pas.

- Si tu la connais.

- Ah bon tu es sur c'est quoi son prénom alors ?

**- **Kali

- QUOI ? Tu t'es fiancé avec cette psychopathe, Tu vois je savais que tu étais un masochiste de toutes les femmes du monde il a fallu que tu choisisses celle qui a fait du mal à des membres de la meute. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont très mal réagit, mais comme tu n'en fais qu'a ta tête tu…

- C'est bon j'admets que j'ai fait une erreur ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Bon arrête de tourner autour du pot pourquoi elle voulait me supprimer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Kali était la fille du doyen et que tu l'es tué.

- Je l'ai quitté pour toi.

- …..

Stiles restait sans voix Derek avait quitté kali pour lui, mais pourquoi ? Il croyait que l'alpha ne voulais pas de lui vu la façon dont il l'avait rejeté peut être qu'il voulait juste lui prendre ses enfants et l'abandonner tout seul, mais très vite il laissa tomber cette option, la réaction que le loup avait eu à la nouvelle de sa grossesse prouvait qu'il n'en savait rien sur son état. Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu sais Stiles, après l'incendie qui a causé la perte de presque toute ma famille, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en construire une à moi, je voulais me marier et avoir une tonne d'enfants. Les gens pensent que je ne suis qu'une armoire à glace, un danger public, mais tout ça n'est qu'une apparence pour éviter de souffrir, la première fois que je t'ai vu et sentie ton odeur je t'ai hait, en même temps aimé car à cause de toi je n'allais pas avoir ce que je désirais tant c'est pour ça que j'agissais toujours brutalement avec toi, il fallait absolument que je te repousse, finalement je me suis voilé la face et en me forçant à oublier ce que je ressentais pour toi j'ai tout simplement effacé ses sentiments sans m'en rendre compte surtout après la nuit qu'on avait passé ensemble.

- Comment ça ce fait que tu sois là alors ?

- J'ai parlé avec Peter et….

- Attend Peter ? Le psychopathe Peter hale ?

- Bon tu vas arrêter de me couper la parole et me laisser finir oui, pffffff.

- D'accord pas la peine de sortir les crocs non plus, je te jure tous des susceptibles ses loups garous.

- Merci, donc j'ai parlé avec Peter il voulait me faire entendre raisons et comme j'hésitais encore, mon loup a pris le dessus et ta réclamé comme compagnon, je me suis rendu compte que je préférais vivre heureux avec toi sans enfant. Et puis il y a toujours l'adoption, j'étais à des milliers de lieu d'imaginer que tu pouvais tomber enceint.

La dernière phrase avait été dites avec un sourire qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Stiles, Derek était tellement beau avec ce petit sourire pour égayer un peu son visage d'habitude si tourmenté, moqueur ou furieux.

Stiles avait le cœur au bord l'explosion, le loup de Derek l'avait réclamé comme étant son compagnon, devait-il pardonner l'alpha ? Il en avait envie mais estimait que l'autre homme devait faire ses preuves avant un pardon définitif.

- Je te laisse une seconde chance, mais ça ne va pas être simple tu vas galérer pour mériter ma confiance et celle des enfants.

- Dis pas de bêtise ils ne comprennent rien encore. Rigola Derek

- Oh attention n'oublie pas une seul chance il en aura pas d'autre, ne te moque pas stupide loup. Plaisanta le jeune homme enceint.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, comment c'est possible. Demanda l'alpha.

- Ben d'après ce que j'ai compris, lorsqu'un alpha se trouve être gay, quand il rencontre son compagnon ou âme sœur, ils ont la possibilité de procrées. Il faudrait faire des recherches pour comprendre et dans ma situation je ne peux pas trop les faire, donc il faudra attendre.

- Sinon comment se passe ta grossesse ?

- Bof ça va à part les hormones qui se déréglé et le mal de tout va bien

Stiles caressait son ventre distraitement lorsqu'il remarqua le regard d'envie que Derek fixait sur son ventre il lui demanda.

- Tu veux toucher ?

Derek sursauta un peu surpris par la question de l'hyperactif, il approcha doucement sur le sol et posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre rebondit du plus jeune, son cœur battait très fort il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait bientôt être père, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire, ses parents auraient été fier de lui il en était sûr.

Il colla ensuite son oreille pour écouter les battements de cœurs presque à l'unisson de leurs enfants, en cette instant il était sens doute l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Stiles plongea avec hésitation une main dans les cheveux indomptable de l'homme à genoux devant lui et les caressaient amoureusement, pour ne pas briser la magie du moment le jeune homme chuchota d'une voix douce.

- J'ai fait l'échographie du deuxième trimestre il y a un peu moins d'une semaine et tout va très bien, on n'a fait le choix du roi ( c'est le fait, pour des parents, d'avoir deux enfant, un garçon et une fille).

- Tu te rends compte on va être parent, c'est extraordinaire.

- Wou-Hou Derek je crois que c'est la première fois depuis que je te connais ou tu parles autant.

- Tais-toi sinon je va….

- Tu vas faire quoi me plaquer contre un mur ? M'égorger avec tes dents ? N'oublie pas que je porte tes enfants je suis leur mère alors tu as intérêt à prendre soin de moi.

- Leur mère ? D'accord maman.

- J'ai dit ça comme ça fais pas attention et n'essaie pas de faire de l'humour tu es nul. Bon on meurt de faim nous, tu as quoi a manger.

- Euh…. ici rien mais je peux te commander quelque chose, si tu veux on peut aussi descendre au resto de l'hôtel ?

Stiles regardait Derek parler comme hypnotisé, il avait une soudain envie qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, alors il y céda en se baissant doucement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent sensuellement celles de Derek qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

Fin du chapitre

* * *

Il ne se passe pas grand choses dans ce chapitre, je le trouve pas top, la fin approche, il ne reste plus de trois chapitres.

A la semaine prochaine amis humains et loups garous.


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO le monde

les personnage ne m'appartiennent toujours pas dommage

NDA: bon Derek commence à être OOC je préviens a l'avance. présence de LEMON dans ce chapitre , je n'avais pas l'intension de l'écrire mais c'est venu tout seul. désolé de publier aussi tard mais je me suis cassé le poignet et c'est pas évident d'écrire qu'avec une seul main

Merci à Emrysa pour ses reviews qui me font à chaque fois délirer.

bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

Derek était assis sur un siège et regardait les nuages par le hublot, il se souvenait de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Stiles deux semaines plus tôt. Et du baisé que son compagnon lui avait donné par surprise, ça avait tout déclenché.

Lui qui s'était imaginé devoir ramer et galérer comme pas possible pour tout arranger et retrouver la confiance et l'amour de Stiles, il n'arrivait pas à croire à un tel revirement de situation.

Prenant enfin conscience de l'ampleur de son geste, la future maman voulu se dégager, mais des bras puissant l'enlacèrent avec douceur, il pouvait sentir dans cette simple étreinte que Derek ne lui mentait pas, les vagues sentiments qu'il ressentait à ce moment menaçait alors de le submerger.

Lui qui voulait prendre son temps avec son alpha, il voulait qu'il le séduise lui fasse la cour comme dans un couple normal, la réalité lui sautait aux yeux à présent Derek et lui n'avaient jamais été normaux, leurs relation avait mal commencé, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de tout faire pour construire une histoire stable avec l'homme de sa vie. Sa décision fut prise rapidement, il n'avait pas besoin de temps pour apprendre à faire confiance à Derek.

Il pourrait lui confier sa vie s'il le fallait, Stiles estimait qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps comme ça, il savait que sa vie allait changer radicalement après la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Il n'était pas sûr que ça marche entre eux, dans la vie il faut savoir prendre des risques, être capable d'affronter toutes les épreuves pour être enfin heureux.

Perdu dans ses pensées le plus jeune n'avait pas remarqué le mouvement de retraite qu'avait amorcé Derek, Stiles réfléchissait tellement qu'il n'avait pas répondu au second baisé que le loup avait amorcé. Un léger voile de panique traversa les prunelles du jeune homme enceint lorsqu'il vit une douleur pure dans les yeux de Derek il voulait le rassurer, le réconforter si bien qu'il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit

- Je t'aime Derek !

OK il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa bouche et réfléchir avant de parler.

-…

- oh non tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes silences, tu parlais si bien il n'y a même pas deux minutes. Si tu veux entreprendre quelque chose avec moi, il faudra que tu communique plus souvent, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, même si dans ton cas il aurait mieux fallu.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Mais bien sûr que je suis sérieux, c'est ça ton plus gros problème tu ne communique pas assez, on dirait que tu t'attends à ce que tout le monde te comprennent avec tes grognement, mais on est plus à l'âge de pierre mon vieux.

- Je ne parle pas de ça mais de ce que tu as dit avant, tu m'aime vraiment ? Même après tout ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ah Derek, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te faire souffrir pour le mal que tu m'as fait, mais je suis passé au-dessus de tout ça, je veux plutôt être avec toi, apprendre à mieux te connaître parce que même si je voulais me venger, je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je veux que toi et moi soyons heureux ensemble et puis le but de la vie c'est chercher le bonheur non ?

Après sa longue réplique Stiles resta silencieux tout en fixant Derek, qui ne savait pas comment réagir à cette déclaration devait-il lui sauter dessus ? Ou au contraire attendre encore malgré son envie n'écoutant que son cœur il s'approcha du jeune homme enceint et l'embrassa doucement ce n'était qu'un effleurement rien de bien poussé.

Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de l'hyperactif pour approfondir le baisé. Pour Stiles se fut comme un barrage qui céda, depuis qu'il était enceint il ne ressentait pas beaucoup les envies et les désirs qu'une personne qui attendait un bébé était censé avoir. James ne trouvait pas ça normal et là il lui suffisait que Derek l'embrasse pour que ses hormones se déchaînes, il voulait faire tellement de chose avec son compagnon.

- Derek, fait moi l'amour. Dit Stiles en chuchotant.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es sur de toi en plus tu es enceint ? Ce n'est pas proscrit comme activité pendant une grossesse ?

- Et alors ce n'est pas une raison et pour ta gouverne c'est plutôt conseillé pour calmer les hormones à moins que tu ne souhaites avoir un Stiles en plein tourment hormonale dans les bras. Menaça le plus jeune.

Pour toute réponse, Derek attrapa sa main, se dirigea vers une pièce, sa chambre somptueuse digne de Draco Malfoy se dit Stiles avec un petit sourire narquois.

Il s'assit sur l'énorme lit à baldaquin, l'alpha pris place entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Derek l'allongea délicatement sur le dos, les baisés étaient devenue plus sensuelle leurs langue se touchaient, s'enlaçaient. Stiles couina lorsque Derek lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce dernier partit à la redécouverte du corps qu'il avait eu le plaisir de ne goûter qu'une fois, il ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance, lui qui croyait devoir attendre des mois et des mois avant de pouvoir le retoucher, le dévorer. Il sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer et donner un maximum de plaisir à son compagnon.

Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de l'humain qui haleta doucement, le souffle chaud de la respiration de Derek l'excitait encore plus. Stiles plongea son regard sur celui de son amant, il fut bouleversé par tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait y lire à la vue de cette image il ne regretta pas sa décision il était encore plus déterminer maintenant.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi. Murmura faiblement l'alpha.

A cette phrase Stiles sentis un courant électrisant traverser le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour aller se loger dans ses reins.

- Je veux que tu me fasses tiens maintenant, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ? Je voudrais oublier le passer et regarder vers l'avenir alors s'il te plaît continue jusqu'au bout. J'en ai besoins tu comprends à croire que mes hormones ont attendu que tu viennes pour se réveiller.

- Avant d'aller plus loin je voudrais te dire une chose, c'est rien de grave je veux toujours être avec toi ne panique pas.

- Je t'écoute

- Je suis riche

- Euh….. tu sais Derek, après avoir vu cet appart, je crois que j'avais compris que tu étais riche mais ce n'est pas impor….

- Tu ne comprends pas, je suis trèèès riche.

- A quel point ?

- Je suis l'héritier des industries Hale je ne sais pas si tu connais ?

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? Qui ne connaît pas les industries Hale, je me sens pauvre d'un coup-là.

- Justement c'est pour ça que je te le dis maintenant pour qu'il n'y est pas de gêne entre nous, ce qui a moi est à toi à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en reparle une autre fois et reprendre ce que nous avion commencé hein ? Imitant une voix sexy.

- Avec plaisir !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, Stiles eu le souffle coupé à la vue du sourire magnifique qu'arborait son Derek. Son cœur battait à un rythme surnaturel

- Ton cœur bas très vite, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Tu es magnifique quand tu ris.

L'alpha ne répondit rien, il lécha le cou fin du jeune homme qui soupira de contentement, Derek laissait une traîné brûlante et humide derrière ses baisés, il donna un coup de langue sur un tétons qui était déjà durcit par l'excitation de Stiles, il se cambra légèrement en gémissant le nom de Derek.

- Tu es si sensible mon ange.

- Par très original comme surnom.

- Hummmm je sais, mais pour moi tu es celui qui a toujours était là pour m'aider alors tu es mon ange gardien.

- Enfin tu le recoahhhhhhahhhh continue

Derek venait de saisir la verge bien dressé de son amant et faisait des mouvement de va et vient très lentement, Stiles n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- Pluus ahhhh viite

- Soit patient je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Pervers !

Après avoir infligé le même sort a l'autre téton, Derek se dirigea vers l'entre jambe de Stiles en faisant trainer sa langue sur la peau douce et délicieuse. Arrivé à l'endroit où il voulait, l'alpha lécha, suçota délicatement le gland rose, Stiles se cambra soudainement malgré le poids de son ventre proéminent et un gémissement sonore se fit entendre dans la pièce lorsque Derek prit son pénis en entier dans sa bouche.

Stiles se tortillait dans tous les sens, bougeait ses hanches pour plus de friction, il sentait Derek partout sur lui mais ce qu'il voulait le plus c'était de le sentir profondément en plus pour toujours, il serrait les draps entre ses doigts pour être en contact avec la réalité, une preuve qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Derek… arrête je…. je vais….. Vais jouiiiir !

- Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut sur moi, je ne pensais pas arriver si vite a cette étape désolé.

- Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je suis clean je l'ai fait qu'avec toi et quand j'ai appris pour ma grossesse j'ai dû faire une prise de sang pour voir si je n'avais pas une MST.

- Moi aussi je suis clean mais je n'ai pas de lubrifiant et je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

- Ah c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Donne-moi ta main !

Stiles pris la main que Derek lui tendait, il suçait les doigts en faisant exprès de laisser le maximum de salive possible, Derek gémit gravement ça avait l'air d'être plus un grognement existé qu'un gémissement, ses yeux devenait rouge bizarrement Stiles n'eut pas peur en le remarquant, il savait ce que ça voulait dire Derek lui avait raconté le moment où son loup était intervenue, ça l'excitait encore plus. Avec une voix plus grave que d'habitude Derek enfin son loup pris la parole.

**- Je pense que c'est bon !**

- D'accord

L'alpha massa avec majeur le contour de son entrés et inséra délicatement son doigt. Stiles se crispa sous l'intrusion

**- Détend toi et ça ira mieux.**

Le loup posa son autre main sur le ventre de Stiles et le caressa en fermant les yeux on aurait dit qu'il était dans une sorte de méditation, il sourit ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il les ouvrit elles étaient revenu comme avant l'alpha avait laissé la place a Derek.

Il inséra un second doigt, Stiles avait toujours mal, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer manque de bol pour Derek, il ne pouvait plus savoir quand Stiles mentait ou pas.

Pour le mettre plus à l'aise et lui faire oublier la douleur Derek suçota et mordilla son membre gonflé par l'excitation, les résultats ne se firent pas attendre.

- Prend …. Ahhhh moi s'il …te plait !

- Encore un peu, je n'ai pas fini de te préparer attend juste une petite minutes.

Il rajouta un troisième doigt puis enclencha des mouvements de ciseau pour le détendre le plus possible, au bout de quelque secondes, il enfonça ses doigts profondément en son amant que ce dernière hurla d'un long cri remplie de plaisir.

- Viens Derek …. Ouiii

Jugeant qu'il l'avait assez préparé, le loup garou retira ses doigts sous le grognement de mécontentement du jeune homme enceint.

- Arrête-moi tout de suite si tu ne veux plus ou si tu ne te sens pas bien d'accord.

- Ok viens maintenant ! J'ai envie de te sentir à l'intérieure de moi alors dépêche-toi.

Il devait se retenir pour ne pas jouir dès l'instant où Stiles donna le signal qu'il pouvait bouger, il enclencha de langoureux et profonds mouvements de vas et vient. L'hyperactif couinait, haletait à chaque coups de reins de son compagnon, il en voulait plus.

- Plus vite… plus ….ahhhh fort plus…mmmmm loin mon ….amour ahhhh hnnn OH OUIIII comme ça encore….. encore…. Encore !

- Ahhh ….Stiles …..tu …..es …tellement …..bon, si …..Serré rien …..que d'y ….penser me donne ….envie de….. jouir ahhhh !

Les couinements devinrent des gémissements qui se transformèrent en crie de plaisir lorsqu'il trouva l'angle parfait vers le point sensible de son amant heureusement que les murs étaient insonorisés.

- OH MON DIEU AHHHHH…..DEREK ….C' EST …BON tellement ….bon ne t'arrête ….pas …. AHHHHHH OUIIIIIII plus…. vite je vais …bientôt venir.

- Il faut qu'on le fasse ensemble.

Derek l'embrassa sauvagement, il faisait attention à ne pas écraser les bébés, il abandonna la bouche sensuelle de Stiles pour migrer vers son cou, il le mordilla de plus en plus fort sans percer la peau, il avait envie de le mordre, le revendiquer comme sien, il fallait qu'il demande l'autorisation de son compagnon. Stiles était conscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son alpha il lui dit.

- Fait-le ! Avec autorité

- Quoi ?

- Mord moi !

- Je ne peux pas, je vais te faire mal.

- Si tu m'aime mord moi Derek Hale.

Il ne pouvait pas résister à un ordre de son compagnon alpha ou pas. Il se métamorphosa lécha doucement la peau et planta fortement les canines. Stiles cru défaillir par le plaisir à l'état brut qui le submergea par vague à une vitesse affolante.

Derek s'attendait à un cri d'agonie, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de pure luxure sortir de la bouche de son amant. Il continua avec plus d'ardeur ses coups de reins, il allait bientôt venir, il le sentait.

Il attrapa la verge gorgé de sang de Stiles et calqua avec sa main ses coups de reins, dans un dernier coup de butoir particulièrement puissant et profond le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière et se libéra dans un cri silencieux, son antre étroit et chaud se resserra autour de l'alpha comme un étau et lui donna le coup de grâce, il jouit dans un gémissement plus animal qu'humain.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

Bon alors comment trouvez-vous ce nouveau chapitre ?

Je sais que Derek est un peu niais mais je n'y peux rien il est trop bien comme ça non ?

le lemon est venu tout seul parce que je suis tombé par hasard sur les cinq saisons de Queer as folk dans un carton de ma mère hihihihihihi la cachotière! VIVE LE STEREK ET LE BRIAN/JUSTIN

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite


End file.
